Ranma no Go?
by TGxSTep
Summary: Ranma 1/2' and 'Hikaru no Go' x-over, A story of Ranma and his meeting with the Go Spirit Sai. How he will grow up influenced by Sai? Curious? Then read.
1. Prologue

**Ranma no Go?**

Summary: This fic is a x-over of Ranma ½ and Hikaru no Go. Don't hold too much hope as I'm not sure how to make this fic exciting and everything is still kinda hazy. Read on and if any of you guys can give me ideas, any ideas to progress this fic is appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I take any profit from this and also I am NOT the owner of the following series : 'Ranma ½' and 'Hikaru no Go'. If I do I won't be writing this fic am I?

* * *

**Prologue : Starting point with different twist?**

* * *

Everything starts from a beginning… and like a lot of other fic, this one will start from a point near where it all begins.

One night, an ordinary house in japan where everything was silent, most of the people were sleeping. Yet if one looks closer, there's one shadow ran silently through the night. If we take a look even closer, we will see that this man is a moderately fat man with modest amount of muscle wearing a white gi carrying a small bundle on his back. Another take shows that this bundle look-a-like is actually a small child still sleeping comfortably. Tonight is the fated night, a night where is all began, a start of the 10-year training journey that will bring a life of hardship and never-ending trial toward this child who is still only 5 years old.

As he ran, the moderately fat man muttered a small whisper to the small bundle on his back "Soon Ranma, your mother doesn't understand that staying here coddled by her will only makes you weak. I won't have a to be a weak like a girl! I will make you the greatest martial artist in the world! Of course after that I will retire and you will be my ticket to my retirement." Truly! Only a man with a unique way of thinking that could even think of taking a child from his mother leaving only a seppuku pledge as the only memento and proof but we can't complain as without this everything won't start wasn't it?

* * *

**Time Skip: One year Later**

We can see two men discussing something quietly. As they're discussing with each other a child wearing a small tattered white gi is wandering around toward the back of a shop looking around to look something of interest. Ranma who is only 6 years old can only walk around bored without anything to do and his old man is busy haggling to sell an antique katana with another old man who looks much older that his old man.

He wondered how his old man could came into possession of that katana as it looks very shiny and priceless. And he know never saw his old man carrying it around before. His old man hates weapon with passion but he will not say anything about it since if he asks his old man will only 'train' him harder. He won't make it harder on himself as his last training experience is bad enough as it only left him with a strong fear of c-c-c-ca- those feline from hell! The only good thing came from those training is his old man was thoroughly mauled although on the flip side left him in a hospital ward for almost one month. He could never bring himself to truly trust his old man after that nightmare of an experience.

Without realizing it, as he walk further within the shop, Ranma found himself already inside a room where it seems all the special antiques that the owner of this antique shop kept his more expensive collections. He could feel it from the different atmosphere as he sees that this room is very clean and everything inside the room gave him a feeling that he never felt before in his short life. Everything looks very old and seems to whisper an unspoken tales of old that all those antiques has seen. However only one truly caught his attention as Ranma saw something that looks like a small table that have a lot of straight lines forming squares on the surface. What caught his attention is not the small table itself however, what he saw on the surface looks like dried splotches of blood that seems to stand out from the cleanliness around him.

"How come there's blood on this table? Did the old man forgot to clean it after someone was wounded?" Ranma asked himself.

"_You can see the blood?" _A mysterious voice spoke softly but so sudden that caught Ranma off guard.

Ranma quickly turns to look around but can't see anybody inside the room that could possibly be the owner of those hauntingly beautiful voice. Finding nothing, Ranma trying to get a response replied to the voice "Who are you?"

"_You can hear me! Oh Kami-sama! I thank you for giving me another chance! At last I am able to continue after hundred years of waiting!" _The mysterious voice spoke again this time clearer than before and all of a sudden light shot out from the surface of the small table and a shape of a person wearing weird clothes that he never saw before appears in front of him.

"Wha-?" Suddenly Ranma felt weakened and lost his consciousness before he could finish his question.

* * *

"-right?" "Are you alright?" "Oh no! what am I gonna do if this child refuses me… I hope he won't mind to let me play go…" The mysterious voice continues to talk by himself.

_'Who is there? Old man? No, I have never heard of this voice before' _Ranma thought to in his mind as he tried to search through his memory. Finally Ranma spoke to the person that continues speaking by himself "Wh- who are you? Where am I? Why am I sleeping here?".

The voice quickly replied as he realize that the child he is fussing has awaken "Nice to meet you child, My name is Fujiwara no Sai, I was a Go Tutor of the Emperor before I died. You're still in the same room you fell unconscious in as I couldn't move you around… But I'm glad you're alright! I think you fell unconscious because of me though… Last time the same thing happened with Torajirou too… He is such a kind child… Always willing to help others…" Sai said as he remembers his last host and fell into slight depression.

Seeing his new friend starts to feel depressed Ranma speak again hoping to break the silence "Are you okay? My name is Ranma and I'm training to be the best martial artist in the world! Though my dad still beats me at every turn I won't give up!" Ranma spoke excitedly.

"Ah! Your name is Ranma? Wild Horse? Hmm… what an interesting name… can I ask for you to let me reside in a small part in your mind Ranma?" Sai asks formally, falling into his old habit even though it has been a long time since he used it.

Ranma confused trying to think for a suitable reply of Sai speech but his undeveloped intelligence answers the way his father trained him "Huh? Whadda ya mean in my mind?"

"I mean can you let me stay with you Ranma? I have to attach myself to a living person that is able to see me for me to stay in this state…" Sai asks again.

"Hmmm… I guess it's all right… Wait a minute! Whadda ya mean that ya have to attach to me? Are you saying that you're a ghost?" Ranma replied as he starts to get more excited. (Keep in mind that Ranma is a child without that is raised without normal upbringing)

Sai hearing Ranma's reply gets really excited and starts to jumps around Ranma. "Waiii! Waiii! Really? Really? You'll let me stay with you?" Sai said again.

"Sure, I guess it's alright. I'd like to have someone to talk to other than my old man and I haven't had someone other than him to talk to ever since we left Ucchan and his dad." Ranma replied to Sai.

"RANMA! WHERE ARE YOU? WE HAVE FINISHED OUR BUSINESS HERE! LET'S GET GOING!" A loud voice was heard shouting from outside.

Taking his old man's shouting as a cue Ranma said to Sai as he started to run to the entrance of the Antique Shop "Let's go Sai, that's my old man! We'd better go now!"

* * *

Thus Ranma and Sai met. We do not know how they will grow though what we know is that Ranma will be a different person from what his father grooms Ranma to be. Though he does not realizes it yet, Ranma will walk to a different path, yet will also be filled with excitement and trial. Sai never realize that meeting this small child will bring him into a path that he never seen before. Let us see how this meeting between a Martial Artist and Go Saint on their path to be the best on their chosen field will bring.

* * *

**End of Epilogue**

I can't seem to bring myself to go on further though I have written the summary of the next chapter in my notebook. Though I will probably makes everything seem more like Flash-backs of their life as Ranma grow up into the Martial Artist that he will be. I'd like to see how my sudden inspiration will go from here. Please R&R, I'd like to see what you guys think on how I'm gonna continue this fic or not. Thx a lot for reading anyway


	2. Chapter 01

**Ranma no Go?**

Summary: Uh oh! I never thought that I'll write another chapter after I finished writing the prologue. Anyway on the last chapter Ranma and his father began their training journey. They went to an antique shop to sell something that Genma stole and Ranma met Sai for the first time. Now let's go on with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I take any profit from this and also I am NOT the owner of the following series : 'Ranma 1/2' and 'Hikaru no Go'. If I do I won't be writing this fic am I?

"..." Dialogues

_'...' Thoughts _

'...' Special emphasis

* * *

**Chapter 01: A Journey into the Future Part A  
**

* * *

**Ranma, 7 Years Old**

It has been a year ever since he met Sai. He has been confused with the existence of the Go addicted ghost but he already getting used to his new companion. In a way, Ranma was glad that he had met Sai but he also felt annoyed cause Sai often making him feeling down and made him puke several times in the past due to him not being able to play Go. How come Sai is expecting him to play 'Go' he would never know but he don't think that he could not imagine himself playing it ever since he heard that Go is a game where two person sitting in front of the small table like the one that he met Sai for the first time and putting black and white stone in turn. He don't think he could stand how boring it will be playing it and shudders.

Sai is glad that he is able to return into this plane of existence however he often wonders how is it better that he is out of the Torajirou's Go-ban but still haven't had any chance to play go. He felt a little bad for making his host sick from his depression of not being able to play go. But it is GO! How did his host expect him to live without go! Go is his life! Okay maybe that's not the best example however go is his reason of existence and he is sure that Kami-sama himself agrees with him since he still exist right now. He is sure that Kami-sama had let him to play more go to achieve the 'Hand of God'. Sai thought with special reverence to the phrase that has a special place in his heart.

Ranma is getting tired of hearing Sai nagging him to find somewhere he could play Go but he do not know anybody to play with and the only one he know how to play is the Ghost himself and since Go is a two player game Ranma could not help Sai since can't find an opponent in a forest out of nowhere. His dad continues on increasing of the difficulty level of his training and Sai is shouting at his old man for torturing him. Although he agrees that his old man is a bad person since that's what Sai has defined his old man as, Ranma do not know anybody else in this world aside from his old man. When he asked where his mother is his old man only beat him up and saying to forget his mother and to not be weak like a little girl.

Sai could only look in silence as he again sees Ranma undergoes torture and punishment under the name of training from Ranma's father as if he could still call that monster with the name of Genma Saotome with that title. Even though he could only remember bits and pieces of his own memory of his father, although often harsh and disappoints his father with his lack of talent in his youth, he was never treated as bad as Ranma was. As such, Sai could only try to comfort the young child with tortured soul and continues with the best of his ability to educate with his knowledge of the world, basic arithmetic, language skills, ethical and proper behaviour, and last but not least, the subject that has been specifically requested by his pupil, gentlemanly codes or what Ranma said to be a 'Man among Men'. He could only wonder how Ranma still retain his innocence growing up with Genma but he tried his best so that Ranma will not grow into an uncouth, immoral and honor-less bastard that Genma is grooming Ranma to be. How he knew that Genma is a Honor-less bastard you say? Of course he knows! All he had to do is listening to Genma as he continues to steal, lies and cheats when he has other options. The critical point is that he used Ranma's name as he did those deeds. Sai could only grind his teeth as he could do nothing to stop it and only let Ranma know not to obey when Genma orders him to steal masked as a game of tag by Genma.

* * *

**Ranma, 9 Years Old**

All those training has left it's mark on Ranma. He thought to himself as he sees his body full of scratch and old healed wound marks. Luckily he still survives and no matter what Sai said to give up, he continues to train to be the best martial artist that he could be. He learned kata after kata while on the move without neglecting what Sai taught him along the journey. His father often beat him up as he do not know how Ranma is able to learn how to speak with proper structure though he realize on hindsight that the way he speaks is not usual as those he had spoken to willing to vouch calling him a 'Polite kid with white gi and old Japanese speaking style'. Ranma do not mind as long he won't be like his 'Father'. Yes, he had learned how to speak properly with grammar and all though he will never let his 'Old Man know that he studied under Sai to grasp general knowledge that was not taught by his father.

Sai is proud as he look at Ranma grow to be someone that every mother would be proud to call him their child. He could not believe how Ranma seems to be able to soak all those lesson and incorporating them into his life. Often in the past, Sai felt that he is very egoistic as he remembered his past memories of his past host. Now, he could admit that and he is surprised that he often feels more like an older brother and a second mentor to Ranma. Yes, he could not be more proud as he sees Ranma flows in his kata after kata without pause.

One night, Ranma asks Sai why Sai enjoyed watching the night sky with him. Sai told him that seeing the sky makes him remember of his experience when he first time learned how to play Go. Ranma looked amazed and continues to enquire further on what Sai has said. Sai answers that for each person Go held a different meaning, to him, Go is like forming formation of stars in the night sky and with each different game, the Go-ban shows him stars with different unique constellations and each game carries potential in them.

Ranma was silent in contemplation after hearing the answer and could now understand how much Go meant to his friend. Not being able to play Go for Sai is like not being able to practice the Art for him. To Ranma, Art was his life although he could see that there's other aspect in life other than his Art, he could not see how he would be without the Art. Therefore, now he know that without Go is like torture to Sai ever since they met several years ago and he could not imagine how long Sai has resided inside the Go-ban and still be alright. He swore to himself to put an effort to learn go and to ask martial art masters that he will eventually met whether they would be willing to play go with him and by proxy will let Sai play through him. He won't let his friend and mentor down as Sai has sacrificed a lot for him too.

Though he do not realize the true impact of his answer to Ranma's curious question, Sai would never imagine that what he said tonight will continue to set Ranma walk further down into a unique path influence their life on a scale they never imagined before.

* * *

**End of Chapter 01**

Hey, this is getting more interesting! I think I can move along with this style at least for another chapter. Tell me what you guys think coz I wanna know if this wacky idea interests you guys or not. Till next Chapter.


	3. Chapter 02

**Ranma no Go?**

Summary : Uh oh! I never thought that I'll write another chapter after I finished writing the prologue. Anyway on the last chapter Ranma and his father began their training journey. They went to an antique shop to sell something that Genma stole and Ranma met Sai for the first time. After that, Ranma and Sai continues to influence each other and finally Ranma resolved to learn Go. Now let's go on with the show!

Disclaimer : I do not own nor do I take any profit from this and also I am NOT the owner of the following series 'Ranma 1/2' and 'Hikaru no Go'. If I do I won't be writing this fic am I

"..." Dialogues

_'...' Thoughts_

'...' Special emphasis

* * *

**Chapter 02: A Journey into the Future Part B**

* * *

**Ranma, 10 Year old**

Another year has passed, ever since he had decided to learn all he could about Go from Sai, Ranma was surprised to see his friend gained energy reserves that he had never seen before. Along the journey, it's difficult for Ranma learn since they do not know how to learn go without Go-ban. However it didn't stop them for long as Sai came with a brilliant idea of using the ground as their Go-ban and small stones as their Go-ke. At night, when Genma often went to go on a drinking binge somewhere, Ranma quickly drew 19 horizontal lines and 19 vertical lines crossing each other and after Ranma put rounded stones that he used as black in each star point, Sai eagerly start their late night Shidou-go.

Sai never thought that someone like Ranma would ever play go with him. Although he had learned from experience that Ranma often defied expectations, he is still surprised that the next day after their late night talk under the stars Ranma asks to learn go from him. His heart was filled with joy and happiness when he realize that he would be able to share the 'Gift of God' that is 'Go' with his 'little brother'. Ever since that night, Ranma continues to surprise him with his ability to absorb knowledge like a sponge when also applied to learning Go, Ranma's ability to play grows with each game he played. Sai could see that Ranma's ability in go starts to shine like a rough diamond being polished in each their game. Even if he was ruthless in their game, Sai could not wait for the day that Ranma will be able to grasp the finer point in Go and able to play more beautiful game with him.

Ranma is frustrated, he knew that it was unavoidable but that does not make it easier to swallow nevertheless. In Go, Ranma felt that he was reaching a wall that is slick and no matter what he does, he still could not understand the true depth within the Go-ban. No matter though, He IS Ranma Saotome and Ranma Saotome will never Lose! though it seems that his catch phrase needs to be revised to 'Ranma Saotome will never Give Up!' as he continues to be knocked down into place no matter in Martial Arts or Go by his two ruthless mentor. He often doubts his ability in Go as he starts to see the tip of Sai's skill in his Art though he would never said it in front of his face. He will confront Sai head-on and try to make Sai enjoy the time they spent as they played go.

**Ranma, 11 Years old**

They finally reached a temple after a week long walk through the forest. How come there is a temple deep in a forest Sai will never know but he will not complain as he see Ranma was delighted to finally be able to rest with a roof on their head without fearing wild animals that persists to interrupt their sleep. Genma insists to go to this temple after hearing the monks are formidable martial artists and hoping they would be willing to teach Ranma their Art. Sai do not doubt that they will teach Ranma though it depends on whether Genma's ability to restrain himself from stealing something of value as he often did to their kind hosts in the past.

Entering the temple, Ranma felt atmosphere of serenity that he rarely felt and hoping that his father will be able to restrain himself better. He still could not out-fight his father though now he could at least fight on a somewhat equal ground with his father. After the monk within the temple allows them to stay within the temple as long as they want with a condition that they will work with the monks. He saw his father agrees although he knew that he will be doing all the work including his father's work-load. At the very least he will be able to learn new martial art though and all the enjoyment of learning a new art is worth all the price of what he will pay in the end.

Sai often wondered how Ranma is able to withstand all the training that Genma has given but once he sees Ranma's face complexion, he knew that to Ranma, Art is a way of life and learning new kata is like gaining a worthy opponent in Go for him. Sai was truly glad that at least Ranma is able to find joy in life such as the one he find in Go.

One day, Ranma finished his early morning training and his dad is away to the nearest town to go on his drinking binge and perhaps making more marriage contract that Sai had told him. He could not do anything but he swore he will not let it go any further once he had gained enough strength to stop his father. On the alternate way back into the mess hall he saw what he never thought he would see here though, two old monks sitting down and playing Go on a side porch of the building. He grinned and together with his ghost friend ran to see the game.

Surprised and amazed, Sai never saw this section of the temple before so he never knew that there are monks playing go here and what truly struck his mind is the level of the go player playing the game in front of him. He could not wait for Ranma to let him play against them.

Ranma let Sai played go with the monks everyday and he defeated each one of those monks. Though one of the monk was giving Sai as good as he got to gain those win, Ranma could see that Sai's brilliance in his go that shines through all those games and he could also see Sai's go evolved in those games. He saw a side that he had never seen in before in Sai. His resolve strengthened to be better in go so that one day he could let Sai play those kind of beautiful games against him.

* * *

**End of Chapter 02**

OMG, I am on a roll today! I finished 3 chapters with a total of around 5k words in one sitting. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy my work. I wanted to portray Ranma's and Sai's growth as they nurtured each other in their own way. So... tell me where I need more work and I'll try to do better in the following chaps.

Hey! Thx for the idea Dumbledork! I can't wait for that too! I think I'm gonna use your idea if I could put it into writing as I've seen a Singaporean Manga titled 'Celestial Zone' that has two formidable character with similar fighting style that you mentioned.

Till next Chapter dear readers!


	4. Chapter 03

**Ranma no Go?**

Summary : Hey! I never thought that I'll write another chapter tonight. You're welcome to read everything that has went on up to this point. Anyway on the last chapter Ranma and his father began their training journey. They went to an antique shop to sell something that Genma stole and Ranma met Sai for the first time. After that, Ranma and Sai continues to influence each other and finally Ranma resolved to learn Go. They finally arrives in a temple with monks that plays Go. Sai finally plays with opponents other than Ranma. How will it goes? Now let's go on with the show!

Disclaimer : I do not own nor do I take any profit from this and also I am NOT the owner of the following series 'Ranma 1/2' and 'Hikaru no Go'. If I do I won't be writing this fic am I?

"..." Dialogues

_'...' Thoughts_

'...' Special emphasis

* * *

**Chapter 03 : A Journey into the Future Part C**

* * *

**Ranma, 12 Years old**

Often memorable times ended too soon, such was the thought filling his mind as Ranma walks away from the temple that he had stayed for a longer duration compares to his momentary stop to learn from other masters in his journey. He would always remember this place as a home away from home with all those kind monks and all of the wisdom that they had parted to him. Even though most of them are based from Buddhist teachings, he knew that they are also a fruit of knowledge and experience who had lived in the past to be passed on into the future, that itself has made those teachings worth more than money or gold. The most important thing to him however, is the fact that those monks has decided to teach him many advanced meditation techniques that his father scoffed and labelled as useless even though he ignored what his father said and a lot of Go matches for Sai. Thorough those advanced meditation sessions, he was able to attain serenity of mind and reached the fabled next stage of his training. The access of Ki that was usually unlocked only after a lifetime of dedicated training. The monks had never been so amazed seeing such small child able to do the thing he did.

An unforgettable experience, Sai closed his eye for a moment to savor the moment and records it into his vast memory as he had a feeling he would never return to this place again. Those go games were a lot more challenging than the standard level of go that he had played in his past, games that could only be compared to several of his best games as Honinbou Shusaku. The monks Go are solid and there are no apparent weakness to be exploited. Only by being better he could win. He could feel that his Go has entered into a new level of mastery. Even though he knew in his mind that the 'Hand of God' is still far from his reach. He was glad that he had the chance to meet those monks, for Ranma and for himself.

All those games that Sai has played with the monks were flowing in his memory, Ranma could not bring himself to forget each move that seems to carry a special weight that he could not put into words but he find that he started to understand better of Sai's Go. He kept those in his memory along with all the katas that he had memorized in with his mind and body. Finally, Genma brought them into the next leg of their training journey.

* * *

**Ranma, 14 Years old**

Sai had heard proverbs that humanity's stupidity knows no bound but he still could not believe how far can Genma's stupidity goes. Even though recently he suspected that he would not be able to measure it with scales available to human, Genma's truly seem to be the epitome of that proverb. Genma's with his son swam across the ocean to the land beyond Japan that he remembered called China. He was amazed with both Genma and Ranma as they swam for almost a day until they reached the shore.

He can't believe the gall of his father to actually think of swimming across the ocean after wasting their cash that he reserves to buy ship ticket to China on a Bar! He had earned that money after working part-time when Genma is away to get himself drunk. Ranma swore to himself to never let his guard down even in his sleep as his father had brought himself into a new low to steal from his own son.

No matter what kind of hardship that they had gone through, games of go is still their favourite pastime. Ranma and Sai never used their old tools using stone and the ground as Go-ban and has trained themselves to be very proficient at 'Blind-Go'. After one day gotten an inspiration to increase the difficulty level of their game and Genma has thrown away Ranma's hard-earned portable go set that he had bought saying that it's not needed for a martial artist to learn anything other than martial arts, not that he still listen to what his old man has said other than martial art itself.

Sai is truly grateful to be able to meet and stayed with Ranma and he will continue to do so as long he exist. Ranma has proven himself as a very capable pupil and last year Ranma has reduced his handicap to zero. Recently he has gotten close in skill to his level and he is glad to be able to play with Ranma as he proves to be very unpredictable in his Go which is from the base tenant of his martial arts' core principle. He never thought that martial arts could be applicable in Go though who was he to complain? Ranma had also proven himself to be a much better person in almost all situation than that 'father' of his and he thank Kami-sama for that.

Acting as a martial arts jock with his father and his fight with others proves to make a very effective complements his martial art style and he only let his mask off during his late night go with Sai and when he interacts with other without his father around. Yesterday his father acquired a map to more rare training spots in China saying that it will be the last leg of they journey. He is glad to know after being on the road for more that 8 years is kind of tiring without being able to avoid his father's idiocy although he felt that it has worth it that now that his ki capacity grows at an accelerated pace and his martial arts is as close to mastery as he could get until he could break through an unseen limit that still bound him.

* * *

**Ranma, 15 Years old**

Today is the day they will reach their last destination before they will return to Japan. They are close to Jusenkyo and listening at his father excitedly talking about it all night serves to only aggravates his bad mood. Sai also agreed with him as he is more in tune to the atmosphere around him. No matter what he said to his father, Genma would not listen to his precaution and decided that the more dangerous the training is, the more effective the effect the training will bring to the user, though Genma conveniently forgot how the result of training with the Neko-ken goes.

Sai could not be more high-strung than this moment. All his senses are screaming to him to leave this place and all those wailing that he could heard from the direction to their destination also adds to his nerves. He could not help it however as Ranma is going there and he need to make sure that Ranma will be alright although he could do nothing, the least he could to is to look out for Ranma. Nevertheless he had a feeling that this day will be very bad and Genma walks with extra springs in his step is not helping any. He could only hope that everything would be alright and every deity that is looking at them give them mercy. If he only knew what is in store for them.

* * *

**End of Chapter 03**

Another installment to this wacky fic though it's getting along a lot better than I thought. Soon it will reach the more harder part as he will finally arrives in Nerima and starts to interact to the rest of Nerima's Wrecking Crew. I hope I have enough skill to portray their meeting without making the rest of the Crew OOC. Please tell me if the characters are action too OOC and I'll see what I can do about it. Hope you guys enjoy this fic. Revised to V.2

* * *

**:Omakes:**

**Omake A: A night under the stars**

**Ranma, 9 Years old**

Ranma feeling bored watching the stars decides to start a conversation with Sai. "Hey Sai... why do you like to watch the stars with me? Is there any special reason for that?" He asked.

"A special reason? not really... I was not thinking of the stars when I look at the stars" Sai replied, _'I was watching you'_ he continues in his mind. Wink Wink

"Eh? so what are you thinking Sai?" Ranma starts to get curious.

Sai started to get pressured seeing the adorable expression on Ranma's face trying crank his brain to came up with a reply as he couldn't say that he is looking at Ranma after all, finally he said "I was thinking... Insert the junk about playing go is like the stars shit" _'BOAHAHAHAHAHA! I ROCK! Ranma will surely be impressed with my deep thinking!'_

"I... see..." Ranma finally replied after a long silence.

**_Now we finally knows what is on Sai's mind as he made Ranma's life changing speech huh?_**


	5. Chapter 04

**Ranma no Go?**

Summary : One night Genma carried Ranma away from home to go on a training journey. They went to make a stop at an antique shop to sell something that Genma stole and Ranma met Sai for the first time. After that, Ranma and Sai continues to influence each other and finally Ranma resolved to learn Go. They finally arrived in a temple with monks that plays Go. Sai finally played with opponents other than Ranma. After they departed from the temple, finally they start their last leg of their training journey to China. At last, Genma is going to end Ranma's martial art training in Anything Goes at the legendary pool or sorrow 'Jusenkyo'. Now, let's get on with the show shall we!

Disclaimer : I do not own nor do I take any profit from this and also I am NOT the owner of the following series : 'Ranma 1/2' and 'Hikaru no Go'. They are the property of If I do I won't be writing this fic am I?

Note : By the way, if there's anyone who are interested to make omakes for this fic since I'm not creative enough to make one, please send me a message. I'd really appreciate it!

"..." Dialogues

_'...' Thoughts_

'...' Special Emphasis

* * *

**Chapter 04 : End of a Beginning**

* * *

**Ranma, 15 Years old, After Jusenkyo**

Rage and cold fury, regret and self loath, anger and confusion, myriads of emotion without outlet, Ranma was unable to even begin describe all those emotion swirling in his heart. At the very least he was able to gave his 'father' the beating of his life and help a poor guy from falling into a pool in Jusenkyo too. Ryoga, his old buddy was very grateful to be kicked away from the direction of the Jusenkyo pools when he was knocked by Genma on his escape attempt to run from Ranma. After beating Genma, he was able to at least suppress his emotion and calm down to talk to Ryoga and finding out what has been going on in his old friend's life. They had met on a sunny day when Ryoga was asking a direction to his school and Ranma seeing Ryoga was always walked to a different direction from where he points and decided to just bring Ryoga there himself. From there they have formed a friendship and after being discovered by a truant officer Ranma was also able to go study at Ryoga's school for a little while. Finding out that Ryoga's directional curse was a big surprise and they finally parted after Ryoga went on his way (Lost again) and Ranma asks the Jusenkyo guide for possible cures for his curse only to find out the his 'condition' is permanent. If only for consolation Genma had also gained a curse and transform into a panda when he was hit with cold water. Turning into a girl when he was splashed with cold water is not very bad according to the Jusenkyo guide. After hearing what curse is in store on the other pools he could not bring himself to hate his curse. However his 'father' will not accept that his son is 'cursed' to be a weak little girl and took him away to seek the secretive Amazon village to ask for clues to cure their condition after hearing it from the Jusenkyo guide.

Disbelief was one of the major emotion in Sai's mind, even after seeing Ranma's and Genma's curse he still couldn't believe Jusenkyo's curse. Seeing the pool still gave him shivers and fear of what could be. At the very least he was able to calm Ranma down after he gave Genma a very through beating into a black and blue panda. Sai went on to push on Ranma to ask for a through information from the Jusenkyo guide for the curse. He was relieved that Ranma was able to return to his birth form but seeing his host was still very shocked emotionally he tries to give Ranma support and help him to adapt by giving Ranma more information regarding the opposite sex. It seems giving Ranma the 'Talk' again is going to be needed if the curse is as thorough as he predicted.

Hearing the 'Talk' again brought him embarrassment beyond belief as he could not believe that girl could bleed down there. He was lucky that Sai is an ancient ghost who had a lot of experience in giving people counsels even though he do not want to know how Sai can give the 'Talk' for a girl and he do not want to know that. On their way to the Amazon village, they was able to calm down and ask for more information regarding the village itself. Hearing the brief history of a village with such long tale is enough to give Ranma a glimpse the unwritten history itself. Long ago Sai had taught him of the bloodied tale on his era, listening to Amazon tribe's blooded tale is enough to warn him that he need to give extra caution so he will be prepared when he reach the village.

When Sai heard a shout from the centre of the crowd is enough to rang his Genma idiocy alarm that he had developed since long ago but could not do anything since he do not have solid form to stop it from happening. Finding Genma in his panda form stuffing himself with the food on a large round table with a sign-board on top gave him enough clues of what has happened. Genma had eaten the food without permission and they were in trouble because of him... AGAIN!

As the champion of the contest who had won the battle approaching him, Ranma turns all his tactical gear on since he had a gut feeling that not properly solving this problem in the bud will probably gave him a large headache in the future. After he finished listening to the guide's translation of what the girl has said, Ranma asks politely for what he could possibly do to make amends saying that no, they do not have anything that they could use to repay what Genma has eaten in his gluttony. Ranma was thinking along the line of giving the girl a panda rug instead and Sai agrees with him. However his conscience would not let him do that and he offered to work at the village for a time until the amount Genma has eaten is repaid. It was all coming smoothly until Genma in his panda form tried to escape and he beat Genma up till he unconsciousness for even trying to run that all his plan is ruined. When he received all that weird looks from all the young girl and woman in crowd he felt like a mouse cornered by horde of c-c-c-ca- feline from hell. After seeing Ranma beat down the very skilled pet panda they have failed to stop they had to grind their teeth to stop themselves from challenging the very attractive male to marry him right then and there. Some of the widowers was even thinking of taking the boy to their home to console them. Luckily Ranma can't read mind if he could he would faint of blood loss from his nose from all the 18+ rating thoughts surrounding him.

Sai sweat-dropped. He knew that Ranma is in trouble and he would not be able to do anything to help. He can't just tell Ranma to run away since Ranma's sense of honor is forbidding him from escaping from a debt they could pay but he is thinking to ask Ranma to anyway. Sai could remember all the young women in the court as they surrounds him with similar eye and seeing it from the side-line let him know that Ranma is facing similar problem. Then he quickly tell Ranma to be polite an refuse all the offers that possible is coming from those woman until they lost their interest or have other business to tend for.

He is going to give Sai his heartfelt thanks and Genma a dose of very strict diet after he deprives his 'father' from eating for at least three days. He had ensured that Genma is caged on a solid steel cage and told the Amazon that his 'pet panda' is being punished and to make sure it could not escape. All those amazon women following him as he work in the village is starting to grate on his nerve and after finding out of the secret 'law of marriage' from the guide before the guide returns to Jusenkyo let him know that he is walking on a tight-rope. His cultured and polite behaviour as he works is only making the situation worse as his follower increases even when Ranma do not realize it. The only positive result that he sees from working in the village is his Chinese language skill had improved tremendously.

After a month of following Ranma working and training his martial art in the village, Sai is getting bored and decided to wander inside the village to see what they had to offer. He was amazed to see 'very matured' cough women are the leaders in the village. He had never seen Matriarchal based society in his past and he is very interested to find out all he can know as he only knew how Japan is lead by an emperor and a prime minister at the top and they are always male. But when he found out how males was treated like slaves was no better with how female was treated in ancient Japan. Therefore he always look out for Ranma so that he won't be trapped into a deal that will doom his life as a slave in this barbaric village. One day he found out that the elders likes to play 'Wei Qi' which is another name of 'Go' in their language. When he saw the level of skill of the elders Go, he can't stop himself from telling Ranma to ask for a game from those elders. He never knew how knowing Go would affect their stay with the Amazon Tribe.

He saw the old ghoul cough elder that he knew is the great-grandmother of one of the girls that kept following him around suddenly fell from her cane when he requested to have a game of Wei Qi. He was even more surprised when he saw all the girls and women that were following suddenly quiet and starry eyed when he turned his eye to look at them. After asking if the Elder called Khu Lon is all right, she quickly asks him to follow her into her house. He could only follow her and starts to play Go with the Elder when she asked him for a serious game. She offered him a manual of advanced martial art style that she acknowledge as one of the most obscure and also strongest style she knows, to clear all of his debt, and also all information that Amazon tribe could offer regarding his Jusenkyo curse if he could win against her knowing Ranma's curse not long after Ranma lives in the village. Ranma could not believe that she would offer something as valuable and asked for a reason but Khu Lon only said that it was only fulfilling an old promise. He was very surprised when Sai asked him to play the elder himself as usually Sai always played Go with other people since he was only interested in playing with Sai and he do not know if he is strong enough to go against other Go players. In the end he was convinced by Sai as the prize is something that Ranma needs to earn with his own skill even if Sai himself itched to play with the Elder. Soon, Ranma found himself playing Go that presents a very different type of challenge than when he played Sai. He had never felt this exhilarated as he found himself playing Go with someone on an equal ground and he knows that it was only the beginning. It was as if elder Khu Lon suddenly switched gear that he found himself was being pressured by her 'presence' and it only increase as elder Khu Lon pound him with her Go as and he could only do his best to hold out as he was forced on the defence. When they had exchanged more than 80 moves, Ranma could see that he was behind by several moku. It was as if he was playing against Sai at his best and he knew that he is going to lose soon if he could not mount a comeback.

His felt as if his heart is pounding when he saw the game in front of him. He knew that after all these years that Ranma is closing the gap between their skill and he knew that the day Ranma would be able to match his skill will come soon. However he also knew that Ranma is still inexperienced and his Go style is still developing. Sai felt that this was a chance for Ranma to get an experience in important match where something important to Ranma is on the line. However, he could see that Ranma's inexperience is also what still holds Ranma back from showing his skill early in this match. Unless something is going to happen Ranma is going to lose. Ranma's opponent is very skilled and her Go is first rate. He had no doubt that she is one of the strongest Go player he had ever seen. Therefore, he knew that Ranma could not make a comeback against her. Not a Go player of her level at Ranma's current level.

All his trap and dodge was deflected skillfully. He had no doubt that elder Khu Lon is a very strong Go player and he had started to adapt to her style. However the earlier deficit when she made a move he could not foreseen is making it's toll on him. Everything he do could not help much... even when he show her all of her strength... he knew then... that he is going to lose... Ranma could only felt like he is not strong enough, like everything that he had learned is useless...

Sai could only look at Ranma with his eyes as with each move, the fire of determination in Ranma's eye is dimmer as he realized that everything he did is useless against a superior foe. He hopes that Ranma would not let this defeat hold set him back. Ranma... he did his best... He is proud to see his disciple's Go had grown this far even when his true dedication is to his 'Art'.

Each of his brain cells felt like they are on fire and his tactical mind tried to think of a way to survive on the Go-ban. With every seconds passed, his brain threw away strategies that he deemed useless against someone of Khu Lon's skill. After what had felt like an eternity, Ranma could not find a way and he was ready to give up. 'NO! Ranma Saotome do NOT give up!' a part of him said, 'But no matter what we did now is useless... even with the best scenario we cooked up we would still lose by 3 moku' another part of him said. When he is going to resign, as he look at the Go-ban, his gut was telling him that he need to look closer as there's still a way to survive. 'There! on the upper left corner' He thought, on the verge of resignation, Ranma was able to see a path to survive that he had not seen before and moved his hand to put the stone that is going to be his key of survival. Sai and Khu Lon gasped. Ranma does not realize it as all his concentration was on the Go-ban, too look beyond the board and surpass his own Go that was not able to see this path to survival before.

A chill went down by his spine, Sai was frozen as he look on the Go-ban as even he could not see who will be ahead now that the sente is on Ranma's hand. He could see that Khu Lon was shaken and as shocked as he was if the tightening of her visage is any indication. Ranma, he has grown again, no... Ranma had evolved himself Sai realize.

The game is closing to an end and there is no indication on who was ahead as the shape was very complicated. Everyone who watched this game could only gulped as they saw someone who could match an Elder Khu Lon in Wei Qi as they knew that Khu Lon was the best out of all the players in the village and they knew that all the elders are experts of the game and combined with their rich experience and long live was a very deadly combination in a player.

It finally ends. Ranma thought to himself. He could not believe that it ended to a draw from his defeat. However he also was not able to win and thus he won't gain anything from the elder. He look at Sai and saw Sai solemnly nodded with a hint of proud expression on his face. He thanked the elder for the game and after Khu Lon nods her head to let him know her acknowledgement and walked to exit the elder's house.

In the end of their stay, Ranma was able to avoid every marriage challenge (ran away from every challenge that he would never do if he still follow what his 'father' taught him) that came to his way and also made a lot of friends among the younger generation of Amazon tribe (Admirers who still follows him around after he had shown his Martial Art and Go skill). Before he left with his 'pet panda' that has tried to escape numerous times and was thwarted by him, Khu Lon gave him a small bundle and told him that he deserved it after played her and able wrench a victory from her hand. What he didn't know is that even though Khu Lon had told the younger generation of Amazon women to let Ranma go without any hindrance, many of them secretly swore to track him down to follow him wherever he goes.

And thus it marks the end of Ranma's another chapter in his life. It was time to return to their home, to Japan.

* * *

**End of Chapter 04**

* * *

**Extra Information:**

Sente : Tempo in the Go, often those who wield the tempo is the winner in a Game

Wei Qi : Another name for Go in Chinese

Go-Ban : A small table with 19x19 horizontal and vertical lines the Go-ke is placed at the intersection of those lines except for the outermost lines.

Go-Ke : Stones that is used to play go, is in two colors, black and white.

more will be added as needed.

**Author's Rant:**

Damn! I guess Ranma's stay in the Amazon village was changed a great deal from what I had planned to accommodate a plan that I had made for Ranma. I hope everything is going fine and even though I know Sai had not shown too much in this chapter but I had to make do with what idea as I went on. I hope you guys enjoy this fic cause I enjoy write it too. Please tell me if there's any problem with my writing style and grammar. I know I'm not perfect and my English is not very good so I'd appreciate is if I could improve them. Till next chapter!


	6. Chapter 05

**Ranma no Go?**

Summary : One night Genma carried Ranma away from home to go on a training journey. They went to make a stop at an antique shop to sell something that Genma stole and there Ranma met Sai for the first time. After that, Ranma and Sai continues to influence each other and after a brief conversation one night, Ranma resolved to learn Go for his friend. They finally arrived in a temple with monks that plays Go. Sai finally played with opponents other than Ranma. After they departed from the temple, finally they start their last leg of their training journey to China. At last, Genma is going to end Ranma's martial art training in Anything Goes at the legendary pool or sorrow 'Jusenkyo'. After the fated training in Jusenkyo, Sai, Ranma and his old man went to the Chinese Amazon Village to seek for a cure. There, Ranma was given a gift from the Cologne (Khu Lon) when he is leaving the Village. Now, let's get on with the show shall we!

Disclaimer : I do not own nor do I take any profit from this and also I am NOT the owner of the following series : 'Ranma 1/2' and 'Hikaru no Go'. They are the property of the authors of those series and If I do own those series I won't be writing this fic would I?

Note : By the way, if there's anyone who are interested to make omakes for this fic since I'm not creative enough to make one, please send me a message. I'd really appreciate it!

"..." Dialogues

_'...' Thoughts_

'...' Special Emphasis

* * *

**Chapter 05 : An end of a journey, parting with a dear friend**

* * *

**Ranma, 15 Years old, After Leaving Amazon Village**

After finished listening to his Father's grumble of being forced on a diet, Ranma finally snapped and felt that he need to show how much he appreciates his old man's behaviour. Nowadays, Ranma is more often than not, able to gain the upper hand when he spars with his father, forcing the older man to take out more skills from his bag of tricks.

However, he is also starting to realize how strong his father really is as he knows that even though his father is very lazy, Genma is also one hell of a martial artist. When he compares the his old man's skill to his other sensei's, he guessed that his father is actually several levels higher than his past senseis and that is not counting if his father to fight deviously.

It is truly a regret that he was not able to get a chance to play with the Amazon Elders as he knew without a doubt that they are on a similar level where he resides. No matter though, from their unforeseen side trip brought an unexpected prize them-self. Sai now knew that Ranma is could hold his own against other players (Annihilating them on the Go-ban except against another masters) and he is able to play quality games everyday against Ranma. Today, he is remembering a dream that he had last night as it held a very important message to him.

/Flashback/

**"Sai... the time has come"** A misterious voice reverberates around the surroundings.

"Who? What do you mean the time has come?" Sai replied, confused as he tries to see through the fog that surrouds him.

**"Your time in this realm will soon come to an end"** The voice continued.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that I will soon have to leave the living plane?" Sai was getting desperate as he asked the voice that told those statements to him.

**"Tomorrow..."** And after the voice said that word, Sai felt the presense speaking in his dream leaves.

/Flashback ends/

He realized from a long time ago that God has been very kind to him as they had given him chance to continue to play go, however, the warning is too soon and he felt that he still hasn't done enough. In the end, After thinking what he should do before he leave to the next plane, Sai decided to spend his day as he usually do, conversing with Ranma through his mind and discussing past games that is worth remembering.

Ranma could feel something was off but he could not find what is different. Sai is acting normally and his old man is also behaving normally although Sai seemed a bit off somehow. They spent their day in their cursed form as there was light drizzle along the road and he ignored it favoring to discuss the games he played in the past with Sai.

One thing that he realize was very similar between Sai and him is their obsession to their art. Though, he is also thinking of the gift that Elder Khu Lon had given him before he left the village. Within the small bundle, he found that it contained an old tome with ancient Chinese writing written in front of it and a small carved wooden box that was full of unique design of carving all over the box that is made from a material that he does not recognize, and a short letter from Elder Khu Lon.

The letter from Elder Khu Lon described in her letter that the martial art style contained within the tome was created very long ago where the amazon tribe has yet to settle in Qing Hai province of China. The creator of the style was a male that came to the aid of a group of female amazons that is seeking a new place to live in. They became close friend and he decides to journey along with them when they finally arrives near Jusenkyo and decided to live there.

In the twilight of his life, the creator of the style said that he wants to pass on his style to someone who loves go as much as he is but alas he could not find a suitable successor. In his deathbed he requested to pass on the style when they find a young someone who loves go and have the potential to master the style he had created. A very strange request but Khu Lon followed her instinct to pass on the inheritance to Ranma as there are nobody that could access the tome in the village and she hopes that Ranma could be the one to access it as he had been the first male that she found that could play Go as good as she is. Ranma wondered why the old martial art master would not train a successor himself but who was he to complain. Though he need to find a dictionary to find out the meaning of the words written inside the book if the writing on the front page is a sign of what it contains. He swore to himself that he would learn the style as soon he is able to translates the ancient writings.

Sai had decided that he should play one last match with his student where he will bring his all into the game to show Ranma his 'true Go' and to pass on what he could into Ranma. He knew that Ranma has yet to finish growing and he regrets that he would not be Ranma's opponent when they both will finally came as an equal but he will take what he could get.

At the very least, he is content in this life(or unlife) time that was granted to him. Even if he intuitively know how much Ranma had improved, Sai wanted Ranma to continue to grow and play go after he leave and he is worried that Ranma will stop playing Go after he leave and that will not do. He want Ranma to show he world the joy of Go and at the very least his student will have to play when he had the chance.

_'It's too bad I could not write a letter so I would have to say what I needed to say directly. Tonight...'_ Sai thought to himself.

The moon hangs on the night sky and Ranma finally closed his eyes to finally take a break from his late night training. However what is confusing him is the fact that he is still feeling like he is still fresh and awakened.

As he look to his surrounding he recognize that he is at some sort of terrace made of wood similar to the description he had heard before from Sai when he is still very young. Focusing his eye at the wooden terrace, Ranma found Sai sitting in 'Seiza' style in front of a Go-ban with his eye closed.

_'Sai? What is he doing here? Am I really dreaming? If so why does everything felt very real?'_ Ranma thought as he tried to process everything in his mind.

While Ranma was processing all this, Sai opens his eyelid and turn his head toward Ranma's direction.

As their eyes met, what could not be conveyed easily with word was understood with a simple eye contact. A bond of trust and understanding between the two of them borne through their growth could be seen within that instance. After that, Sai returns his eyesight and focused to look at the Go-ban in from of him.

Ranma immediately understand and he walk slowly towards the Go-ban. He sat and wait for a signal from Sai. As he look at Sai, he recognize Sai's seriousness at this single match between them. He do not know why but he knew that he would never let Sai down if Sai really want this.

After a brief moment of silence, Sai finally break it with a simple word.

"Nigiri"

Both of them lift their hand toward the Go-ke located near them and the first move goes to Ranma.

'Klak'

Ranma starts with 'tengen', one of his favored move if he was first due to the many variations and flexibility that the move provided. Even though he knew that it was meaningless to his current opponent who knew his Go as much as he himself knew Sai's Go. He decided he would not show anything less than his best toward his mentor.

'Klak'

Sai replied with an equally bold move that made Ranma lift his right eyebrow by a millimeter, a habit he recognize when Ranma is reading various scenarios that he is going to play.

'Klak' 'Klak' 'Klak'

Both of them exchanges moves with similar tempo while they slowly occupy the corners and build a ground foundation before the true battle.

'Klak' 'Klak' 'Klak'

As the game reached the 16th move, Ranma began the confrontation as he put a stone that if left alone will threaten Sai's territory on the upper-left corner.

'Klak' 'Klak' 'Klak'

Sai replied instantly with a move close Ranma's territory that will force Ranma to slow down his invasion and will open a path to the center.

'Klak' 'Klak' 'Klak'

_'So he will move there, how to best counter this'_ Ranma read ahead to foresee several move ahead that will bring the battle to his advantage. He decided to create a fake bait that will be not quite obvious that will make Sai curious while the true trap will only be seen if Sai block what is supposed to be his obvious move.

'Klak'

_'Hmm... curious... I wonder what is Ranma thinking?' _Sai finally responds as he decided to ignore the obvious trap that Ranma has set for him to put a bait to see what is Ranma planning for his next move.

'Klak' 'Klak' 'Klak' Klak' Klak'

_'Good... Sai has decided to ignore it. Now for the next stage'_ Ranma moves to threathen another corner as he wait for Sai to respond to his move while he is fighting aggressively while he is holding the 'sente' for the moment.

'Klak' 'Klak' Klak'

_'I see, very interesting, a deception layered with a deception to make ignore his trap that will eventually bait me to his true trap'_ Sai thought to himself. _'But I still can turn this into my advantage Ranma'_ Sai continues in his mind as he read ahead to respond to the trap and came with sequence of moves that will left Ranma with minimum gain from his trap.

'Klak' 'Klak' 'Klak'

_'Gah! As usual Sai is thwarting my traps and making me work very hard to leave me very small margin of advantage from this exchange'_

'Klak' 'Klak' 'Klak'

_'Here, let's see how Ranma will respond to this' _Sai thought as he found a move that will threaten Ranma's territory if left alone for the next several moves'

'Klak' 'Klak' 'Klak'

_'Huh? what is Sai doing by putting a stone there? I can't see what Sai is thinking but it was giving him a bad feeling' _However he could not leave the battle over the centre as that will be dangerous to him if he do not respond appropriately within the next several moves.

'Klak' 'Klak' 'Klak'

Within the next several exchanges between the two players, Sai was able to lead ahead by several moku due to his better ability to read ahead and his understanding of how his student thought but Ranma was also making Sai work through his devious traps and creative way to stop Sai from furthering the difference between them.

'Klak' 'Klak' 'Klak'

The game was finally entering the end of the middle stage where every move will make a big difference. Ranma came up with many moves that was on a level equal to his play during the last match with Cologne but Sai continues to surprise him with each brilliant moves that Sai made to counter his.

'Klak' 'Klak' 'Klak' 'Klak' 'Klak' 'Klak' 'Klak' 'Klak' 'Klak' 'Klak' 'Klak' 'Klak'...

After what seems a very long time, their match finally came to an end with Sai surprised to see Ranma's strategy close to the end to reverse the game. If he did not came with a sequence that even left himself breathless he was sure that Ranma were able to came victorious with the one move where he swore that almost stopped his heart if the still have it. However he was able to came on top and he was very satisfied as their game was very thrilling until the end.

Ranma could only blink as the moves during the end he was sure that each Sai made was shining brightly on the Go-ban. His move that he thought for sure were able to pave a path to a sure victory was countered with a move that he was not able to foresee. He wondered if Sai had just shown him the 'Hand of God' as he swore that each move felt like they stuck him like a lightning bolt.

The game ends but the two of them was left breathless at their own thrill and trying to commit their game to ensure that this game was engraved in their memory.

Finally their eye met again after they last met before the game.

"Ranma... I thank you for this last game... I'm very satisfied that in this last game between us both I feel that I had came very close to the 'Hand of God'..."

"What do you mean Sai? I am sure that we can still continue play more Go like we always had right?"

"I'm afraid this will be the last time we are speaking Ranma. I do not know how but I 'know' that soon I will pass on. I'm just glad that I'm able to at least say a farewell to you 'brother'"

"Why...? Don't you still want to play more Go 'big brother'?"

"Yes I do... but I 'know' that my Go will continue to live within you and I 'know' that even though 'Martial Art' is your first love, your love for 'Go' is not far behind... I am glad for that... Farewell 'brother'..." As Sai speak, he felt like he was fading and knew that this will be the end.

"BROTHER!!"

Everything fades into darkness and Ranma fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**End to Chapter 05**

* * *

**Extra Information:**

Sente : Tempo in the Go, often those who wield the tempo is the winner in a Game

Wei Qi : Another name for Go in Chinese

Go-Ban : A small table with 19x19 horizontal and vertical lines the Go-ke is placed at the intersection of those lines except for the outermost lines.

Go-Ke : Stones that is used to play go, is in two colors, black and white.

more will be added as needed.

**Author's Rant:**

I hope that this chapter is not too bad but what can I say? Please leave a review if this chapter is to your satisfaction. Anyway I am glad that I was finally able to write the end of the 1st Arc. Next arc will focus entirely on Ranma as he will arrive at Nerima. Let's see how I will spin Ranma's interaction with the Tendo Family. How will Tendo Family reacts to a very different Ranma? Till next chapter!


	7. Chapter 06

**Ranma no Go?**

Disclaimer : I do not own nor do I take any profit from this and also I am NOT the owner of the following series : 'Ranma 1/2' and 'Hikaru no Go'. They are the property of the authors of those series and If I do own those series I won't be writing this fic would I? Man! I wish I am the authors!

Note 01 : By the way, if there's anyone who are interested to make omakes for this fic since I'm don't have any idea to make one, please send me a message. If there's someone interested, I'll add the omake and the credit on the relevant chapter.

Note 02 : Thx to all the reviewers who had send me message regarding how I write this fic. Soon I'll make a revision and try to change the format and add the ideas into my fic. I'll try to get better so please send me more reviews regarding which part of my writing that desperately needs improvements. I really appreciate any constructive criticism regarding the subject.

Note 03 : Btw, I'm looking for someone to be my beta-readers so please don't hesitate to contact me.

Summary : One night, Genma carried Ranma away from their home to go on a training journey. Somewhere along the journey, they went to make a stop at an antique shop to sell something that Genma stole and there Ranma met Sai for the first time. After that, Ranma and Sai continues to influence each other and after a brief conversation one night, Ranma resolved to learn Go for his friend. They finally arrived in a temple with monks that plays Go. There Sai finally played with opponents other than Ranma.

After they departed from the temple, finally they start the last leg of their training journey to China. At last, Genma is going to end Ranma's martial art training in Anything Goes at the legendary pool or sorrow 'Jusenkyo'. After the fated training in Jusenkyo, Sai, Ranma and his old man went to the Chinese Amazon Village to seek for a cure. There, Ranma was given a gift from the Cologne (Khu Lon) when he is leaving the Village. Now, let's get on with the show shall we!

"..." Dialogues

_'...' Thoughts / Internal Monologue  
_

'...' Special Emphasis

* * *

**Chapter 06 : Another Beginning! Arrival at the Tendos**

* * *

Usually the Nerimians are happy people who on average had seen many weird things compared to their other neighbours on other districts. However in this rainy day, when they see a young buxom red haired girl walking along silently behind a large panda who seems to be using a signboard to communicate animatedly to the mentioned red haired girl they decided that their weird-o-meter quota has just been exceeded and vows to just ignore what they have seen when the panda suddenly attack the young girl.

"Damnit oyaji! what the hell do you think suddenly attacking me like that! Can't you see that I just want to be left alone for a while!" The red haired girl finally shouted to the panda.

#OH! What a shame! My son is sulking like a weak little girl! Oh I forgot! He IS a weak little girl right now!# The panda signed to the girl.

'There he is whining again... what a useless father I have. Sai... why did you have to leave me alone all of a sudden... Pops don't count' Ranma thought.

"Just forget it old man! Don't forget that this weak little girl have kicked your ass many times already. Where are we going anyway?" Ranma questioned her pandafied father.

#We're going to visit my ole friend!# The panda replied.

Ranma actually raised her right eyebrow by a centimeter at her scepticism hearing that her old man actually still had a friend after seeing how many times her useless 'father' have scammed many people in the past and decides to vocalize her thought.

"You have a friend oyaji? Are you sure we're ONLY visiting your friend?" She questioned emphasizing on the 'ONLY' to her useless 'father'.

The panda sweats at his son who is now still cursed as a girl fearing that his intention of bringing Ranma to visit his friend foiled. He decides to try to try misdirection to carry the conversation away from the subject knowing that if Ranma know that he is going to have Ranma do his son will fight him all the way.

#Son! What is that behind you!#

"Huh? Come on old man. you're getting rusty if you actually think that stupid trick could work on me."

#Eh, err... Oh no! There's a flying cow falling here!# The panda tried again.

"Drop it old man! If there is one you'll run away first rather than telling me anyway. Let's just go to your friends house!" Ranma said finally thinking that if her 'father' have another agenda for bringing him here her old man would have to think twice to make her do whatever the panda is trying to do.

After another half of an hour of walking, the rain also have stopped a while ago, the father and son currently daughter finally arrived at their destination and Genma knocks the front door that is made of wood.

* * *

**An hour before the Saotome's arrival at the Tendos**

A man with a long black hair wearing a brown gi is sitting at the porch facing the koi pond checking the letter that was passed to him from his eldest daughter Kasumi.

_'Hmm... It has been a long time since I've received a letter other than announcement from the town council. Let's see here...'_ The man focused on the letter that is actually a postcard (and don't ask how one could mistake a postcard with a letter cause even I don't know how that could happen. Ah.. let's just forget it...) with a picture of Panda sitting on grass eating bamboos on it.

Turning the postcard around the black haired man see the date was one week ago. After a minute, he is finally able to decipher the content scrawled on the postcard that was signed with a panda paw shaped on the lower right corner.

'Bringing Ranma back from China, Genma' written at the center of the postcard.

"OH! HAPPY DAY!" The man actually squealed like a girl after reading the message from his old friend. (To him anyway).

He ran to the kitchen calling his eldest daughter "Kasumi! Are you there?"

"Yes father?" Kasumi paused from tasting the miso soup that she is cooking turning her head facing her father's direction.

"Please come to the living room, I have something that I need to announce." Soun said to his daughter.

"Hai, please wait a moment father, I'll come as soon I finished tasting this first." Kasumi replied as she is also a little curious to what could cause her father acting much more animatedly since... a long time ago it seems.

Soun then exits the kitchen and walks to the stairs and bellows to his second daughter.

"Nabiki! Are you there! Can you come down here?" The man bellowed.

Just as he finished bellowing upstairs, he heard a sound of quick steps near the entrance.

As he turns to face the direction he hears the sound of brick breaking accompanied with a shout 'KIYAAAH!' from his youngest daughter which is the usual ritual in her daily life. He could not feel more proud than he is now seeing his little girls and remembering what he is going to announce soon he knows that at least one of his daughters future will be secured.

"Akane! Please come here! I have something to say to all of you." He called to his youngest daughter who is also the proud heir to the Tendo Anything Goes Martial Art style.

"OKAY!" Akane shouts her reply to her father.

After a moment the three daughters were heard walking towards the living room. Kasumi is wearing a simple housedress with a frilled apron as she waits patiently for her father to announce what he is going to say.

Nabiki steps downstairs wearing shorts and sweat shirt is licking a lollipop observing her father who is acting more alive than he ever been.

Akane still dressed in her gi taps her left feet impatiently waiting for her father so that she could quickly return to the dojo to continue her exercises (torturing the poor wooden training log and breaking bricks).

"Ahem!" After getting the attention from his daughters, he finally starts to speak.

"An old friend of mine will soon arrive with his son. They are on their way here from China. It has been a week since Genma send the postcard so he should be arriving here today. Anyway, the important thing is I have made an agreement with my old friend Genma before you girls were born that if we have chilren of the opposite gender, we will engage them together! Oh happy day!" Soun said to his daughter.

"ENGAGE?!" Akane shouts.  
"Oooh China! Is he rich?" Nabiki said at the same time.  
"Oh My!" We know who said that don't we?

"I don't want to be engaged to some pervert boy! Honestly! They are all just perverts!" Akane continued her tirade.  
"If he is not rich at least I hope he is cute" Nabiki added.  
"I hope he is older than me. Younger man bore me." Kasumi finished.

Turning his head looking at his daughters, Soun realized that he also knows nothing about the son of his old friend.

"Hmm.. I don't know. I have never met Genma's son too. Don't worry though! He is my friend's son! He is surely a fine young man." He answered confidently.

Right after he finished his sentence, knocking sound was heard from the direction of the front door.

* * *

"Excuse me, I will check who is knocking at the door" Kasumi excused herself and walks toward the mentioned door.

"Yes, can I hel- OH MY!" Opening the door Kasumi was struck speechless seeing a panda standing behind the door.

"Damn I knew I forgot something. Get aside old man! I'll speak to her" Ranma said to his pandafied father.

"Excuse me miss? Please don't mind the panda, as long you're not a food he won't bite." Ranma still in his cursed form spoke to the young woman in front of him.

"We are here to visit an old friend of my father. Is..." He sent a glance at his old man waiting for the panda to tell him.

#Soun! Tendo Soun!#

"Is Tendo Soun living here?" Ranma added.

"Oh my! Yes he is. May I know who is looking for him?" Kasumi replied.

"Oh! Please forgive me, my name is Ranma Saotome" Ranma introduced.

She looks back and forth at the red haired girl and the panda in front of her, Kasumi was confused as she could not see how a panda could bred a human daughter. Question marks was bubbling over her head.

Seeing the confusion written all over the face, Ranma realizes he and his old man is still in their cursed form. He cursed his forgetfullness and speak again to the brown haired young woman standing in front of him.

"I can explain this, can I please have some hot water miss..?"

"Oh! My name is Kasumi. Tendo Kasumi. Ranma-kun isn't it? I'll get some hot water for you. Please come in, my father and sisters are in the living room having discussions so you can find them there. Please follow me." Then Kasumi turns and seeing that her father's guest following her she led them towards the living room.

Ranma still surprised that Kasumi easily accepted her explanation just pulled her pandafied father and follows Kasumi inside.

In the living room Soun, Nabiki and Akane turns their head to see who their guest is and was struck silenced seeing a panda inside the house walking behind a young girl and their sister/daughter.

"Uh sis?" Nabiki finally regained her motor function first said to her sister.

"Yes Nabiki?" Kasumi asked.

"Why is there a panda inside the house? And who is she?" Nabiki points at the girl and the panda.

"Oh my! what am I thinking. They are looking for our father. Her name is Ranma Saotome and this panda is her pet." Kasumi answers obliviously like nothing was wrong.

"Oh..."

"Ranma Saotome?! That is the name of my friend's son! Oh happy day!!" The sole male inside the house quickly ran toward the owner of the name and hug her not realizing that the supposed 'he' is a 'she'.

"Uh... can you please let go of me?" Ranma said thinking that her oxygen supply is getting less getting limited.

Meanwhile Soun is just realizing that something is wrong with the son-in-law to be. As he loosened his hold and looking at his old friend's 'son' he saw something on Ranma's chest that is not supposed to be there and paused.

"'He' is our fiance? Some fiance 'he' is! How could 'he' be our fiance when he got this?" Nabiki points her finger at her supposed fiance-to-be's breast. _'Damn she got bigger breast than me. And firmer too.'_ She thought to herself.

"Umm.. could you not do that please miss..?" Ranma said feeling a bit weird with how the finger was touching him. _'Fiance? Don't tell me...'_ He thought fearing that Genma just strike again. He decides to ignore the problem in favor to observe his host.

While Ranma is speaking, the panda is shaking his old friend Soun.

Soun just returned from the La-la-land shook his head furiously still confused how Genma's supposed son is a daughter.

"Stop it Nabiki! Can't you see you are making her uncomfortable." Akane tried to stop Nabiki from harassing their guest.

"Ah.. I'm sorry" Nabiki pulls her finger back not even looks the least embarrassed that she was molesting the father's guest.

Kasumi walk into the scene carrying a cup of hot water looking at her sisters curiously not knowing what happened while she is still in the kitchen.

Ranma regaining 'his' nerve is looking at the occupants of the household tries to glean as much information as 'he' could from what he could see. All three of the female around him are good looking in their own right.

Kasumi carries an air of innocence and serenity that makes him feels calm just from being in her presence. She have long brown hair with a white bow tied near the end of her hair crowning her beautiful face.

Nabiki is making him a little uncomfortable. Seeing how her eye darts sharply he could also see that Nabiki is probably very intelligent and also confident in herself with how she carries herself. She have short shoulder length brown hair. Looking at what she is wearing he adds 'And sexy too'.

Akane is not far behind in term of physical beauty but she is different with how she is wearing a white gi and the way she walks, which he analyzed that she is perhaps around 2-Dan and 3-Dan in term of martial art skill. She also have blue-tinted long hair with a bow tied similar to Kasumi.

Mister Tendo 'he' should say that while he is also a martial artist, 'he' analyzed that he is very rusty. Mister Tendo seemed like it has been a very long time since he last practiced his 'Art'.

After he finished analyzing what he could in that short moment. Ranma focused his attention toward Kasumi as she handed a glass of hot water to 'him'.

"Excuse me! I'd like to show you all something before I explain everything. Please focus at me." Then he pours the half of the hot water from the glass in his hand above his head.

The residents within the Tendo household was stuck speechless once again seeing their female guest turned to male guest.

"My name is Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this." Ranma scratched behind his head feeling embarrassed at the attention he is given. Then he pours the rest of the hot water at his still pandafied father. The panda turns into a male in white gi with white bandanna and small reading glasses on his head.

"He-" Ranma pointed at the former panda turned into his father "Is my father, Genma Saotome. Again I must remind you all that you're not hallucinating. We are under a Jusenkyo curse that changes us into our cursed for with cold water and reverts with hot water." Ranma continued.

"Soun old friend! Long time no see!" Genma called happily to his old friend who had trained under the old 'master' with him.

Seeing the girl and panda has just turn into a boy and a man Soun faints. Nabiki tries to find and explanation of what just happened trying to find the trick and looking around to look for the girl and panda. Akane was still speechless seeing the girl turning into a male. Kasumi just 'Oh My'ed' with her left hand just in front of her lips.

Ranma seeing that his host still in La-la-land just wait patiently until they regains their motor function. Feeling bad that Soun is unconscious on the floor, the freshly returned male took a pillow and put it right under Soun's head to make him more comfortable. Genma in his rare moment of wisdom just decided to keep his silence and waits for Soun to regain consciousness.

Akane who just realize her female guest just turned into a boy who in her mind equals pervert activates her emergency protocol 'All Boy Are Perverts' Mode Ver 0.5 screams "PERVERT!!" and took the nearest blunt object around her which in this case is the square four legged table and throw it at the mentioned pervert.

Nabiki seeing this just shook her head at her sister. Kasumi surprised at the reaction of her youngest sister toward their guest could not react appropriately to prevent the disaster.

The mentioned male who is surprised and confused that he is called pervert could not see what is wrong with the youngest of the three sisters reacts with his reflex that was honed all his life by his father toward 'surprise' attacks.

Ranma evades the table thrown at him which continues on it's path towards the koi pond and within one move he moves toward his aggressor.

Akane surprised that a the pervert could evade the instrument of her 'pervert bashing' could not do anything as a flash of movement moves toward her. Regaining control of his reflex, Ranma stops his action and stopped his fist right an inch in front of Akane's face. Akane could feel the air blows her hair and knew that if the blow hits it could incapacitate her fell on her knees.

"Darn! I was surprised and I just reacted without thinking. Please forgive me." Ranma quickly apologized to Akane.

"Oh my! Akane! Is she all right?" Kasumi quickly ran to check on Akane and sees that she is alright, just a little weak at her knees. 'At least it's lucky that Akane was not hit."

Ranma who was still a little surprised starts a conversation.

"Is she alright? Why did she attack me and called me names?" Ranma asks.

"Oh I'm sorry for her actions. Akane is a nice girl. She is just a violent maniac." Kasumi replied obliviously.

"Uhhh... So she reacts that way towards all male?"

"Not all. She was just conditioned to attack all perverts in her mind. Seeing you turns from a girl to a boy perhaps activated her conditional reflex toward perverts?" Nabiki adds. 'Hmm.. How do I manipulate this to bring more profit?'

Soun awakened due to all the noise started to raise and look around. When he focused his vision on his old friend he quickly hugs his friend.

"Genma! When did you get here? I just had a weird dream where a panda and a girl just turned into you and your son. Weird huh?" Soun said in disbelieving tone.

"Oh you're not dreaming Soun ole friend!" Then he activated his old wise man mode (which is useless I tell you!) and tell the story of how he and his son was cursed at the pools of sorrow 'Jusenkyo'.

After half an hour of Genma's style of story-telling (Aka 95 modifications and 5 truth) and quips from his ungrateful (In Genma's eye) son everyone finally understand about the curse (Added with a demonstration of Genma-Panda courtesy of Ranma who evades his old man's attempt to kick him into the koi pond and throw Genma there)

"So... your son here" Soun pulls Ranma near him, "With cold water transforms to a girl" He pours cold water he took our of nowhere and Ranma became Ranma-chan, "And hot water turns him back to boy" Soun finished.

"That's not so bad! Ranma! they are my daughters, Kasumi, 19 years old, Nabiki 17 years old, and Akane 16 years old. Choose one and they will be your fiance!" Soun adds.

"Wha? Fiance?" Ranma turns sharply to look at his useless 'father' and thinking of various way to make a panda rug quickly adds. "Wait a minute Tendo-san. I must refuse your offer at the moment because I won't engage myself when I'm not ready to be engaged yet."

"WHAT?! You have to do this! it is a matter honor!" Genma and Soun shouts at Ranma in tandem.

"No." Ranma replied calmly. "Did you forget that you have engaged me for God knows how many times old man? Or you thought I didn't know when you make the deal old man?" he smirked in his head when he saw his father started to sweat at his friend's accusing look.

"You can clarify the matter with your friend first Tendo-san. I can't in my good conscience getting engaged with another girl before the matter are resolved. I won't budge in this matter Tendo-san so forget any engagement before you resolve this with my father." he paused. "Anyway I still remember some of the names of the family you engaged me to so don't try to lie old man" he adds for his old man's benefit.

The girls are glad that they do not have to be engaged immediately to Ranma. Nabiki swore that she would ask Ranma some of the name of the family to find out the truth. After all she needs to have an ace card to get her and her sisters out of the engagement if push come to shove.

"Kasumi-san? Do you mind if I take a bath? I forgot in the excitements that I was drenched and a little sweaty on the road" Ranma spoke to Kasumi.

"I don't mind. Please follow me. I'll show you to the bathroom." Kasumi replied.

She quickly stands and shows Ranma the way to the bathroom. After preparing the warm water, Kasumi put on the 'occupied' sign and leaves Ranma to take the bath.

* * *

**In the bathroom**

Ranma did the usual routine as he pours cold water where he transformed to his girl-side and after he lathers soap in his hand, Ranma starts to scrub his body.

_'Man... what a day! I could not believe old man was planning to engage me again. I'm lucky my argument made the Tendo's doubt my old man. It should buy me enough time until I could think for a more permanent solution.'_ He contemplates as he cleans his body not wanting to look directly at his female form.

Ending his scrubs, he poured water again to wash away the soap and walks to the 'furo'.

Sinking half his body into the furo while also transforms him back to his original gender, Ranma continues his contemplation.

_'Not that engagement to the Tendo girls is that bad... but I don't think that getting engaged without getting to know more about all of them without giving them equal chance to get to know me is fair. I hope they will not reject me for this curse though... I don't want to lose friends due to this damned curse.'_

_'It's also strange that old man is actually honoring the engagements to the Tendo's but if Tendo Soun is his friend that actually makes sense. All of the other engagements are actually just to fill his own stomach after all. That's the reason Sai and me could easily negotiate to dissolve engagement to their daughters after telling them about old man and paying those families back with the emergency cash I've gotten from the side-jobs I've gotten in the past. Good thing that I've gotten better at hiding those cash after my useless father stolen it for the first several times.'_

_'Sai... I'm glad that he has been there in my life... I could not imagine the trouble that will accumulate if Sai did not solve many of the problems my father creates. But the problem here is old man for the first time is actually pushing for the engagement to the Tendo girls. It also involves the honor of our families because I think it was the first agreement that my old man made. I wonder what is my old man planning to gain from this.'_

_'Oh well.. I'll just wing it and stomp my old man's arguments in the bud since I'm here to stop it. If there's no solution, then staying here for a while is also not too bad. It's been a while since I can get a warm water bath and to sleep with a roof on my head for once. Spending time with other people other than old man is also not so bad. I guess.. I could give this engagement a chance after all.. But.. Only if the girls are interested. If all of them not showing any sign of interest, no matter what our parents say I'll hike it.'_

* * *

**End of Chapter 06**

* * *

**Extra Information:**

Sente : Tempo in the Go, often those who wield the tempo is the winner in a Game

Wei Qi : Another name for Go in Chinese

Go-Ban : A small table with 19x19 horizontal and vertical lines the Go-ke is placed at the intersection of those lines except for the outermost lines.

Go-Ke : Stones that is used to play go, is in two colors, black and white.

Furo : or O-Furo if I'm not mistaken, it's a Japanese word for traditional Japanese Bath.

more will be added as needed.

* * *

**Author's Rants:**

Log 10/07/08: I must say, there's not too much difference between this fic and the canon series in term of the fighting skills. However, I must find something to replace the reason the Amazons to came to visit Nerima. I'm not sure whether to replace 'Mouko Takabisha' with other skills since Ranma is not as ego-centric compared to the original. Still haven't planned how to develop Ranma's advanced skill set but I've decided to incorporate Go into the core style. Ranma is also not too desperate with finding a cure to his curse after accepting that the curse is already a part of him and staying with the Amazons helps to pound the rest of his male-macho ego that girls are weak that hasn't been rid from Sai's help.

_**cabrera1234**_ : I must say that I also regret that I made Sai leave but I find it difficult to fit Sai into the usual craziness in Ranma's daily life. Perhaps I'll make several dream visit from Sai to give advise to Ranma when he is in a pinch.

**_Chalde_** : I'm glad that you spend a lot of effort to criticize me. Thx man! Anyway I have decided to follow your advice in my writing. I tried to make it better but I'm still not too sure on some parts. Tell me what you think in your next review. I hope that you'll be following my fic.

_**Madtic**_ : Whoa! you guessed it man! several of your predictions is right on the dot but I won't tell you which one is right. Anyway I am planning to at least give equal chance to the Tendo girls and who will end with Ranma is still unknown at this stage. lol

Thx to all the rest of the reviewers that I did not mention here! I won't take too much of your time reading my reply here. Please R&R to tell me which part needs more improvements kay! Ideas to the betterment to for the sake of better story-flow is appreciated.


	8. Chapter 07

**Ranma no Go?**

Disclaimer : I do not own nor do I take any profit from this and also I am NOT the owner of the following series : 'Ranma 1/2' and 'Hikaru no Go'. 'Ranma 1/2' belong to Rumiko Takahashi and 'Hikaru no Go' belong to Yumi Hotta and Takeshi Obata. If I do own those series I won't be writing this fic would I? Man! I wish I am the authors!

Note 01 : By the way, if there's anyone who are interested to make omakes for this fic since I'm don't have any idea to make one, please send me a message. If there's someone interested, I'll add the omake and the credit on the relevant chapter.

Note 02 : Thx to all the reviewers who had send me message regarding how I write this fic. Soon I'll make a revision and try to change the format and add the ideas into my fic. I'll try to get better so please send me more reviews regarding which part of my writing that desperately needs improvements. I really appreciate any constructive criticism regarding the subject.

Note 03 : Btw, I'm looking for someone to be my beta-readers so please don't hesitate to contact me.

_**Note 04 : I've started a pool to let you guys choose which of the female characters I should focus on. I prefer to focus on developing each character separately. For the several chapter's the voted character will interact a lot with Ranma.**_

Summary : One night, Genma carried Ranma away from their home to go on a training journey. Somewhere along the journey, they went to make a stop at an antique shop to sell something that Genma stole and there Ranma met Sai for the first time. After that, Ranma and Sai continues to influence each other and after a brief conversation one night, Ranma resolved to learn Go for his friend. They finally arrived in a temple with monks that plays Go. There Sai finally played with opponents other than Ranma.

After they departed from the temple, finally they start the last leg of their training journey to China. At last, Genma is going to end Ranma's martial art training in Anything Goes at the legendary pool or sorrow 'Jusenkyo'. After the fated training in Jusenkyo, Sai, Ranma and his old man went to the Chinese Amazon Village to seek for a cure. There, Ranma was given a gift from the Cologne (Khu Lon) when he is leaving the Village. Last chapter, Ranma at last arrived at the Tendos. Now, let's get on with the show shall we!

"..." Dialogues

_'...' Thoughts_

'...' Special Emphasis

* * *

**Chapter 07 : Morning Contemplation**

* * *

Today Ranma woken up feeling more refreshed than he has been for a very long time. Realizing that for once he was not seeing the familiar dark-green surface of his tent, but looking at the wooden ceiling was confusing at the beginning. Though he could do without waking up to hear the sound of his old man's snore, the comfortable warmth of 'futon' and a warm water bath after long hours of training session is welcomed.

Last night has been very enlightening to all the Tendos. After he forced his useless 'father's' hand, he was able to make his old man think that he had won from their confrontation. It was just like playing Go he realized. First he make a move that threaten an important position on the board and making the opponent wasting their moves to stop his invasion; he make his opponent think that by giving him a little breathing room that his opponent has come victorious while he is using the extra moves to lay foundation to other abandoned areas.

Before the discussion with the parents, he had called for a private discussion between him and the Tendo sisters. He was glad that at the sisters was thinking along the same line. They don't want to be engaged due to some agreement that was probably made between their fathers while they were drunk but they also agree that they hold their families' honor with high regard.

After that, everything was falling into place as they agrees with him to give the engagements between their families a chance and let the fathers think that they have successfully convinced their children to be engaged but with an the engagement are open that they're given time to allow themselves to get to know each other.

Knowing more of the Tendo sisters are going to be a pleasure to him. After a brief conversation the night after the discussion with the fathers, he found several new things about his new fiancees'. Kasumi is a also very kind person who held her family's happiness above her's but he swear he is going to know more of the person under her mask of obliviousness. She is also the house-mistress who takes care of the family. He won't force Kasumi but perhaps, more private conversations in their daily life would help him to find out more of her facets.

A short conversation to Nabiki let him know that he need to be cautious to the 'ice queen personality' who is unforgiving to anything that threatens her family. Letting her know that he would not force the engagements and letting her know a little of his more intelligence was a good idea on his part. Nabiki had agreed to check out some of the name of the families that had engaged their daughters to him due to Genma's insatiable stomach. He let her know more though, that he had actually dissolved the engagements himself but he also make her promise to not let the facts known to their parents in fear that they will force the engagements if there's nothing holding them back. Nabiki had been very accommodating to help him make a suitable cover story to their parents after knowing that fact.

Akane though... it has been... very difficult dealing with her. He could not understand her hatred to everything related to perversity but Nabiki told him that after going to school tomorrow he would understand her reason. Decided to give Akane at least benefit of a doubt, Ranma did not push the matter. However, due to the incident in the afternoon where he almost punched Akane did not help the matters as she continues to look at him with a small amount of fear and defiance through their short talk. At the very least she decides to ignore him the rest of the night not hitting him with the nearest blunt objects.

* * *

Decided that he had enough contemplation for the moment, Ranma walks to the corridor and went downstairs toward the living room. Finding nobody was there, he decides to go to the Dojo to do some 'kata'. Tranquil atmosphere within the dojo brought him to a state of calmness and he focused his body to do kata while thinking of methods to improve himself. One of the skill he developed as his old man refused to let him meditate on the road.

After learning many styles of Martial Art in his short live, he found many similarities between his first love and his second love- 'Go'. Many of the moves were based on the same thing with similar foundation, and in 'Go' the Fuseki is sets of basic moves that he learned from Sai. After he mastered the purpose of the basics in both art, the potential for both 'Art' are limitless!

His current purpose in life is to encounter many other different forms to learn many variations between what he already knows and incorporate those forms into his 'Art'. 'Go' is where he could also apply his deviousness and to train his ability to see 'moves' beyond the moves. In Martial Art he had learned the basic of reading his opponent where he could predict his opponents next move.

Before, he had incorporated of his knowledge in 'Saotome Musabetsu Kakuto Ryuu', The Saotome School of Indiscriminate Grappling into his 'Go'. Using his deviousness and ability to adapt to go against his opponents on the 'Go-ban', he could react to each moves as if his life on the 'Go-ban' depends on it.

However, recently he wondered what would happen if he could apply the principle of 'Sente' in 'Go' into his 'Martial Art'. His school often wait for his opponent to attack first to let him adapt to his opponents style. With the principle of 'Sente', he imagined that with the initiative that with each his move he would manipulate his opponents move. If he could incorporate the principle into his core style, it would bring him more leverage against his adversaries that are more superior in term of skill and basic stats (Strength, Agility and Endurance).

Therefore, to achieve his objective he would first need to hone his ability to 'read ahead' several times more that his current level. 'What better training in reading ahead than playing 'Go'?' Ranma thought to himself.

'That reminds me, I need to look for a Go Salon that I could frequent with in the area. I hope there will be many more interesting opponents there.' Ranma thought without realizing the irony of the challengers that will frequent Tendo Dojo because of him.

Second, he needs to ensure that he needs to master his body to another level. With his recent development in meditation and learning ki, he had learned to compliment his basic stats but he predicted that he could still do more than that. His old man has stopped at his training at his present level of manipulation and he suspects his old man is holding back on him. A solution to that is he needs to break his current limit himself which is very hard as he did not know what he should do, or... getting an expert help!

Many times in the past his old man have found martial art manuals which was filled with incorrect training methods which brought him more grief than he could count; but some of them actually fetched unexpected results. Then he recalls of the gift he received from Elder Cologne when he departed from Amazon Village. He realize perhaps the 'manual' could help him. He decides that there's nothing to lose other than his time to translate the ancient martial art tome.

Wrapping up his current kata, Ranma decides that he have been doing enough kata. He concludes his training with some basic physical conditioning for another half an hour before he retire from the dojo.

Back from the dojo, Ranma met passed Akane on the way and greet her with a simple 'ohayou'. Then he smell something delicious from the direction of the kitchen, brought him back memory of last night's dinner. Kasumi's cooking was heavenly and simply one of the best that he had ever tasted. He could not be more grateful for his decision to stay with the Tendo's for that very reason.

* * *

**End of Chapter 07**

* * *

**Extra Information :**

Sente : 'Initiative', A move that leaves the player an overwhelming follow-up move, and thus forces the opponent to respond. Often those who wield the tempo is the winner.

Wei Qi : Another name for Go in Chinese

Go-Ban : A small table with 19x19 horizontal and vertical lines the Go-ke is placed at the intersection of those lines except for the outermost lines.

Go-Ishi : Stones that is used to play go, is in two colors, black and white.

Go-Ke : Containers for the Stones.

Furo : Or ofuro if I'm not mistaken, it's a Japanese word for traditional Japanese Bath.

Futon : A type of mattress that makes up a Japanese bed.

Kata : Forms; Presence in the Martial Arts. Sequence of move set that brought the basics into combination of moves into life.

more will be added as needed.

**Author's Rants:**

Log 11/07/08 : I just surfed the wikipedia for more information of go equipments and I just found out that I had mistaken Go-Ishi with Go-Ke. Anyway I have made the correction in the Extra Information section above. I plan to correct the mistakes in previous chapters as soon I have the motivation to do it. I dedicate this chapter for Ranma to contemplate my future ideas of moves that I plan to develop and use in future chapters. My original plan is to have Ranma master those 'Go' based moves basing the style from the Martial Art manual he got from the Amazons. It would be soon after he reached an unbreakable ceiling on the present track.

_**dragon-cloud16**_ : Nice idea! Though I can't think how 'Mouko Takabisha' can be replaced with that. But I can see how such a move will be very useful. I think I can use the base a move from your description; It should be similar to 'Soul of Ice' in the canon series but with several modifications. Maybe I'll just rip-off the 'SEED' state from 'Gundam Seed' anime and 'Zero System' from 'Gundam Wing'. Still having difficulties to come up with an original name for the skill though. P

_**Windsbane**_ : I'm glad you like how Sai affects Ranma. A lot of Sai will be contained within Ranma's daily interaction as it's the core idea for this fic after all. However what I can tell that Nabiki would not be able to act so callous to Ranma cause she will be feeling bad afterwards. Ranma will help the household in his own way after all. There's high probability that 'Mouko Takabisha' will stay the same but perhaps not be solely based on confidence. I'll make a little bit of modification to reduce the side-effects of the move.

Again Thx A Lot to all the reviewers who spared some of their precious time to tell me their opinion of my fic.


	9. Chapter 08

**Ranma no Go?**

Disclaimer : 'Ranma 1/2' and 'Hikaru no Go' are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Yumi Hotta and Takeshi Obata. All the following characters in this fic belong to the authors.

Summary : When Ranma was 5 years old, Genma carried Ranma away to start their training journey to mold Ranma as his heir. One day at an antique shop, Ranma met Sai and they became friends, brothers and teachers in one package. Sai helped Ranma to become a better person and while he was at it Sai also passed on his 'Go' to Ranma. How will Ranma grow up with Sai as his mentor? Now on with the show!

Note: I'll use appropriate gender pronounce according to Ranma's current gender. Just reminding so that you guys won't be confused.

"..." Dialogue

_'...' Internal Thought_

'...' Special Emphasis

#...# Panda Sign

* * *

**Chapter 08 : School Days**

* * *

"School?" Ranma asked his panda-cursed father. Curious that his old man was actually telling him to go to school without being forced by anyone. Last time Genma needs to be forced by the truancy officers to let Ranma go to school or he would be arrested. _'Maybe he is being cautious because he is staying with the Tendo. Or perhaps some kind of stupid plot to make me closer to Akane. I need to continue my study now that I'm in Japan anyway.'_

"Yes. You're going to school. After all you can get to know your fiancee more there." Genma nodded. Confirming his suspicion of his fathers true intention for sending him to school.

"Fine. I was planning to continue my education anyway." Ranma replies echoing his thought and then he left with Akane as Nabiki already went before them to take care of some business.

* * *

After a surprising beginning with Akane's morning skirmish with the dubbed 'hentai horde' and the first meeting with the delusional senpai called Kuno Tatewaki ending with him kicking Kuno-sempai's face several times due to his insistence to punish him for walking with Akane to school.

Ranma introduces himself followed with brief story-telling about his curse to his classmates. He refused answering his male classmates' (Note: Kicked their ass) several times for asking him perverted questions. And politely answers some question from the female half before Akane glowers and stares was getting to them. At lunchtime, he tried to ask Akane to have lunch together with him which bear no result as she went and leave with her friends, called Yuka and Sayuri if he was not mistaken, then he decided to go with his new friends Hiroshi and Daisuke while talking of the going-ons of his new school.

Nabiki was having a good day from the extra influx of cash from curious students who wanted to find out more about Ranma. Kuno entering in the middle of a class to start a fight with Ranma for daring to live under the same roof with the 'Fair Tigress Akane Tendo' which annoys him. But Ranma rebuffs the challenge telling Kuno if he really want to, they would fight after school. After a short fight which ended with Kuno meeting with 'his pig-tailed girl' when Ranma was splashed by a sudden rainfall, Ranma gave Kuno a taste of knuckle sandwich for daring to hug her and squeezing her breast.

Everything fell into a routine when Ranma is home where he had a quick snack courtesy of Kasumi; training for several hours in the Dojo; took a bath; do his homework, a habit that he deemed as important as he thought knowledge is power and school provide him with general knowledge; and last but not least, dinner! His favourite part of the day.

* * *

The next day, Ranma ran around town looking for a go-salon that he could frequent from time to time. After roof-hopping with several stop to ask for directions from some random passersby, he finally found one go-salon which is located near the edge of Nerima district. He estimates if he roof-hop with his maximum speed directly from Tendo Dojo, it would only take around 15 minutes to get there. When he enter the go-salon, he took a glance and find that the salon was still quite new compared to some of the other salon's he have visited in the past. Perhaps he could offer shidou-go to some of the customers so that he could offset his entrance fee.

He decided to visit the go-salon on week-ends when he have more free time. Don't want to let the old man find out about his hobby after all. His worthless old man had always thrown away anything that does not involves martial art and he had learned long ago to hide his interest in Go. Normally he just told his father that he want to take a walk around town when they make a stop longer than a day to let Sai play go against other people before their fated training journey to China.

Letting Sai play with others have always been a joy to him since he could learn more from Sai. After some time he realized that teaching go was in some way similar to teaching martial art. Sai had told him many times in the past that using his father's often insane method of teaching would kill his future students if they did not have the same aptitude as he did in the Art. After that conversation he spent some time with Sai to think of a more toned down method that could still bring maximum benefit to the student.

An hour have passed before Ranma figures that he need to return to Tendo Dojo. Before he leave the salon, many of his defeated opponents were asking him whether he is going to visit again. After convincing the customers that he would come again to the salon in the week-end, some of them told him that they would defeat him next time. In his mind he decided that he would have add more moku handicapping himself to make it more interesting next time.

* * *

A splash courtesy of the old ladle-lady later, Ranma-chan finally arrived home. Not wanting to stay in her cursed for longer than necessary, Ranma head to the kitchen where Kasumi is currently preparing dinner's ingredients. Seeing Kasumi moving smoothly in her dinner preparation reminds him of a martial artist immersed in kata. Kasumi hasn't realized that she is observing her so she decides to announce her presence.

"Kasumi-san? How are you today?" The currently cursed boy called to the young woman.

Stopping her movement in surprise but quickly regains her composure Kasumi replies, "Oh! Ranma-kun! You surprised me." She said to the currently boy in girl form.

"Gomen-ne Kasumi-san. I don't want to disturb you while you're busy but can I have some hot water?" Ranma asked the brown haired girl.

Tilting her head a little while putting her index finger under her chin before she remember of the curse the boy had she answers, "Of course Ranma-kun. Please wait for a while. I need to heat the kettle first" She said while taking out the kettle and filling it with water before she put it on the stove.

"Okay Kasumi-san." She nodded. _'Kawaiii!'_ She thought as he saw Kasumi's unconscious act before she answered her. She was reminded of one of Sai's story from his past when Sai was telling him about 'yamato nadeshiko', a woman with traditionally desirable traits in Japanese society. Looking at Kasumi she starts to compare her to what she knew about yamato nadeshiko; Kasumi's cooking was good enough to die for, she is also the one who does all the domestic task in the house and from the condition of Tendo house and dojo, she know Kasumi is very competent at that too. She held her family's honor highly which is also a plus. There's some traits that he still not sure of yet but he was sure that Kasumi must be one of the rare type of woman that is highly sought after in the patriarchal based society of Japan.

It's a wonder there's no suitors banging the door for a right to date her before she came here. Sai always taught her to be especially polite to the fairer gender and combined with her unwillingness to harm a female also enforcing his behaviour. Ranma held Kasumi on a pedestal in his mind. If she never met Sai she would probably be very rude to others, she thought. Even though Kasumi is one of her prospective fiancee, she felt that she deserved better than having a poor martial artist as a potential mate anyway. She promised to herself to talk more to Kasumi and ensures that Kasumi would always be all right. If there's a suitor dares to treat Kasumi wrong, well.. she would have a 'talk' with him.

"Ranma-kun? Are you alright?" Kasumi peered to look closer to Ranma's face.

"Huh? I'm fine! What's up Kasumi-san?" She replied hastily.

"Oh, hot water is ready Ranma-kun, here.." She hands ove the kettle to Ranma.

Ranma pours the water on his head. "Thanks Kasumi-san. I appreciate it. Is there anything I could do for you?"

Kasumi who is still amazed at the boy who broke the law of physics every-time he transformed replies, "Oh don't mind me Ranma-kun. Dinner will be ready in about an hour. I'll let you know when it's ready Ranma-kun."

"Okay Kasumi-san, I'm going to train in the dojo for a while." Ranma said while flashing her with one of his trademark roguish grin before he leave, he stopped before he exits the kitchen door and continues, "Kasumi-san... I know I can't do much... but please tell me if there's anything I can do to help you."

_'Oh my... I guess this engagement to Ranma-kun is not so bad. It's a pity that Ranma-kun is three years younger than me. I'm not interested in younger guys am I?'_, Kasumi thought briefly before she continues in her dinner preparation.

* * *

**End of Chapter 08**

* * *

**Extra Information:**

Sente : 'Initiative'; a move that leaves the player an overwhelming follow-up move, and thus forces the opponent to respond.

Weiqi : Another name for Go in Chinese.

Goban : A small table with 19x19 horizontal and vertical lines the Go-ke is placed at the intersection of those lines except for the outermost lines.

Go-ishi : Stones that is used to play go, is in two colors, black and white.

Go-ke : Containers for the Stones.

Furo : 'Ofuro'; traditional Japanese Bath.

Futon : A type of mattress that makes up a Japanese bed.

Kata : Forms; Presence in the Martial Arts. Sequence of move set that brought the basics into combination of moves into life.

**Author's Rants:**

Log 13/07/08 : Made some revisions to Summary and Extra information. Past several chapters is dedicated for trials of to see which writing style works for me. This chapter focuses on school days however I won't repeat or focus on it. Waiting for votes on for which female character to be focused on seems to bear no result with only one votes in 2 days. I wonder if I should continue this fic but what the hell! I'll continue writing even though there's not to many reviewers letting me know what they think. / I hope some of you guys could spare some time to review and let me know if I'm doing all right. Without any input I'm starting to doubt that all of you guys are enjoying this story's progression.

Anyway soon I'm going to merge bits of 'Hikaru No Go's' universe into this fic. This is the rough timeline I've created.  
00 : Ranma was born.  
06 : Ranma met Sai in the fated Antique Shop owned by Hikaru's Grandpa.  
12 : Original HNG timeline where Hikaru was supposed to meet Sai. In this fic, Shindou Hikaru never find anything strange in his grandfather's attic and became a star football player in his school.  
13 : Touya Akira who never met with Hikaru didn't delay his pro debut and became a Go-pro at 13.  
15 : Waya, Ochi and Isumi became a pro at this point. Hikaru never became an 'Insei' so Isumi was able to become a pro smoothly.  
16 : Ranma's training journey end and he arrived at the Tendos. - Current time At the present point of time; Ranma is 16, Waya and Akira is 16 too, Ochi is 14, Isumi is 19, and Nase is 18.  
The main reason for me to synchronize the time-line is to let Ranma met other Go players his age. As Ranma have only met Go players that is Old and I don't want to create an OC. I don't like to read fics with too many OC's therefore I make it a policy not to make an OC but use other available chars from the crossed Anime. I'm planning to add Asumi Nase as one of the main supporting character to let Ranma know more of Go world. What she would be is a secret.

_**Dias of All Final **_: Thx for voting! Anyway as there's only one voters by the time I'm writing this chapter I decides to go with your choice. I'm a Ranma/Kasumi fan too so I enjoyed writing this chapter . My only concern is if I could develop their relation properly. About Nabiki, well, just wait until I write a chapter about her to find out. She would have an important role in one of the important turning point of this fic.

_**SaiChan3687**_ : I'm glad you like my fic. I hope you'll keep on reading even though Sai is gone by this point.

Thx a lot to all those who read and reviewed this fic.


	10. Chapter 09

**Ranma no Go?**

Disclaimer : 'Ranma 1/2' and 'Hikaru no Go' are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Yumi Hotta and Takeshi Obata. All the following characters in this fic belong to the authors.

Summary : When Ranma was 5 years old, Genma carried Ranma away to start their training journey to mold Ranma as his heir. One day at an antique shop, Ranma met Sai and they became friends, brothers and teachers in one package. Sai helped Ranma to become a better person and while he was at it Sai also passed on his 'Go' to Ranma. How will Ranma grow up with Sai as his mentor? Now on with the show!

Note : I'm looking for a beta readers so if anybody is interested please send me a message.

"..." Dialogue

_'...' Internal Thought_

'...' Special Emphasis

#...# Panda Sign

* * *

**Chapter 09 : Kasumi**

* * *

_'It has been a while isn't it?'_ She thought to herself as she was immersed in cooking dinner for her family.

She wondered when was the last time she had went on a date. She couldn't even remember going out that does not involve shopping for ingredients or her limited amount of visit to borrow book from the Dr. Tofu. Several years had went by since the first time she met the lad and ever since she met him Dr. Tofu had always been acting funny in her presence.

Nabiki had told her several times in the past that Dr. Tofu is only behaving strangely in her presence. She find it strange until she found out from Nabiki that Dr. Tofu actually had a crush on her and that was the reason he became like he was when she met him. Kasumi find it flattering that Dr. Tofu could be that interested up till she saw that other visitors to Dr. Tofu's clinic were dispersed every time she came to visit the doctor.

Not wanting to inconvenience the kind doctor further, she decided to reduce her already limited amount of visit to only borrow his medical books. That was because Dr. Tofu is the only one she knew that owns medical books and she could not afford to buy one on her already limited amount of spending money. Most of her mother's trust fund went into paying her household's daily expense, to put food on their table and pay for her sister's schooling.

That was the main reason she became such a jack-of-all-trades to taking care of her family. She had to became creative to maximize the benefit from the same raw material. She had sewn most of her sister's cloth from her mother's old cloth and even then they could not afford to buy luxurious meal. Most of the time she spend her time to seek best deals in the market to find cheapest ingredients and even that's stretching her miraculous cooking ability.

* * *

She was glad when Nabiki had started to manage their household's budget. Although she is curious how Nabiki squeezed in some extra cash that she said she worked for even though Furinkan High did not allow their students to work part-time, she won't complain if it helped their family.

The Saotome's arrival was welcomed as they actually brought life to her father where he is usually only sitting around the house doing nothing to sitting around and plays shogi all day with his accomplice Genma. She understood that her father was mourning for her mother but she could not help to resent him for forcing his daughters to fend for themselves.

Saotome-san and Ranma-kun is a strange pair and even though their arrival was sudden and brought weirdness into her life, she was secretly glad for that. Kasumi was a closet romantic and she often dreamt of fairytale stories where magic existed and a prince always came to save the princess. However seeing Ranma-kun and his father could change with only a water-splash away, she could not deny that couldn't she.

Another of the recent changes in her life is the fact that a boy of only 16 years old became a fiance to her sisters and herself included. Kasumi always thought that when the time come, perhaps one of the older man (and hope that at least the male is handsome) will come into her life and woo her. Not that she couldn't still do that; the night Ranma-kun discussed his engagement to us, he stressed that he won't let us forced into a relationship and he'd go against our parent's wishes rather than letting the engagement harming us.

Ranma-kun also told her that we (Kasumi and her sisters) are free to date anyone we're interested in with a provision that we would tell him if none of us are interested in the engagement so that he could leave from our house. Listening to the stories of his father's past action appalled us and Ranma-kun also amazed us with his ingenuity and ability to upheld his family's honor by solving many of the problems his father caused. She was curious who was the person responsible in helping Ranma-kun to solve his engagements but she would have to thank Ranma-kun's benefactor from making Ranma-kun's life more difficult.

* * *

When she finished cooking dinner, she found that it was already seven. Letting the dinner simmer for a while, she prepared the table in the living room and after that she brought what she had cooked on the table. Calling for her family only took a while as Nabiki was watching television and she asked her to call the rest of the house's occupants for dinner.

Knowing that Ranma-kun is currently training in her family's dojo, she head there to let him know that dinner is ready. However, when she entered the dojo to call him, she saw a sight that made her catch her breath in her throat.

Ranma is currently immersed in doing a 'Tai Qi Quan' kata that she sometimes did herself in her free time. Watching Ranma doing the kata however brought a revelation as she could not imagine how someone as young as Ranma could be as graceful as he is now. She felt like she was a beginner that did her kata in choppy motion when she compared herself to the way he went through his kata.

Seeing him made her remember of what she had heard in her past, something that mentioned of seeing a higher tiered martial artist doing their kata is a privilege and looking at Ranma-kun's expression filled with joy and life doing his kata is making her feel like she is watching a poetry in motion.

After what seemed to be too soon for Kasumi, Ranma finished his kata as his enhanced awareness already realized that Kasumi is there watching him practicing his kata. He guessed that perhaps Kasumi needed him for something. Seeing her face flushed and her breath quicken brought him worry however and he quickly approach her to ask he if she is alright.

"I-I-I'm alright Ranma-kun.." Kasumi said still shaken from the excitement of watching Ranma in his kata.

"Are you sure?" Ranma asked concerned, "Let me see...", He put his palm on her forehead to check her temperature and found that her temperature is only slightly higher than normal. "Hmm... Your temperature is slightly higher that normal. Perhaps you should retire early for the night Kasumi-san", He continued.

"S-s-sure! M-may be you're right Ranma-kun. I-I think I'll sleep early today." She said not wanting Ranma from discovering the true reason of her flush. _'I-I'm sure that it's just the excitement... that's all..'_, She tried to convince herself. However when Ranma flashed her a sincere smile for listening to his advise almost made her forgot what she was here for.

"Oh I forgot! I came here to tell you that dinner is ready Ranma-kun." Kasumi quickly said as she remembered that their family are probably already waiting for them in the living room.

"Okay Kasumi-san. I can't wait to taste your cooking again!" He flashed his roguish grin and followed her to the living room.

* * *

**End of Chapter 09**

* * *

**Extra Information:**

Sente : 'Initiative'; a move that leaves the player an overwhelming follow-up move, and thus forces the opponent to respond.

Weiqi : Another name for Go in Chinese.

Goban : A small table with 19x19 horizontal and vertical lines the Go-ke is placed at the intersection of those lines except for the outermost lines.

Go-ishi : Stones that is used to play go, is in two colors, black and white.

Go-ke : Containers for the Stones.

Kata : Forms; Presence in the Martial Arts. Sequence of move set that brought the basics into combination of moves into life.

**Author's Rants:**

Log 14/07/08 : As can be seen in the last several chapters, I've started to use added suffix such as -chan, -san, -kun, etc. I think that using this will not make me feel as weird as using suffix in English as Ranma 1/2 and HnG cast was Japanese. This chapter is dedicated to Kasumi, the Ranma 1/2's goddess of household. I tried I portrayed her character as close as possible but I guess I can't perfectly made her totally in character as I need to change some thing to make her closer to Ranma. Tell me what you guys think and any suggestion to make Kasumi's behaviour closer to canon is appreciated.

**OMAKE!**

**Hidden Continuation?**

"Oh I forgot! I came here to tell you that dinner is ready Ranma-kun." Kasumi quickly said as she remembered that their family are probably already waiting for them in the living room.

"Okay Kasumi-san. I can't wait to taste your cooking again!" He flashed his roguish grin and followed her to the living room.

"But first... I think I'll have you as my appetizer Kasumi-chan" Ranma said and pulled her into the dojo.

"OH MY!" (insert evil laugh here Lemon anyone?)

Anyway this part is a joke that crossed my mind when I finished writing this chapter and does not affect the actual storyline. P

**-End-**


	11. Chapter 10

**Ranma no Go?**

Disclaimer : 'Ranma 1/2' and 'Hikaru no Go' are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Yumi Hotta and Takeshi Obata. All the following characters in this fic belong to the authors.

Summary : When Ranma was 5 years old, Genma carried Ranma away to start their training journey to mold Ranma as his heir. One day at an antique shop, Ranma met Sai and they became friends, brothers and teachers in one package. Sai helped Ranma to become a better person and while he was at it Sai also passed on his 'Go' to Ranma. How will Ranma grow up with Sai as his mentor? Now on with the show!

Note : I'm looking for a beta readers so if anyone is interested please send me a message.

"..." Dialogue

'...' Internal Thought

'...' Special Emphasis

#...# Panda Sign

* * *

**Chapter 10 : Ranma's Weekend**

* * *

School-days went by quickly as Ranma spent most of his time at school where everything can be summarized with studying and kicking the self-absorbed 'blue blunder' Tatewaki Kuno's rear-end. After analyzing the root of Akane's anger, he decided to help her indirectly by offering her help although she refused his help due to her pride as the 'best' martial artist in Nerima. In the end he resorted to ask the hentai horde 'nicely' that unless they want to meet the same fate as a certain delusional Kuno-wannabe they'd better get their priorities straightened. Convincing them that they would have a better chance of asking Akane out on a date politely rather than trying to mob her in the morning had been hard which still bears no result. Asking the hentai horde loudly in the morning before Akane knock them out that perhaps they gain pleasure from being harmed earned him a glare from Akane but he really couldn't help it.

/Begin Flashback/

**School yard, 2 days ago.**

"Hi guys! why are you all not giving up? You know that Akane can't be defeated just merely by mobbing her don't you?" Ranma said to the horde of hentais in front of him. Akane puffs her chest as she came to a conclusion that Ranma admits that she is a good martial artist in her mind.

"NO WAY!" The boys shouted at him not wanting to give up on their Akane.

"Hmm... don't tell me... not that I want to pry... but... are you guys into S&M?" He spoke with one hand cupping his mouth shaping half a cone adding a visual effect of he is whispering the question to the boys where actually most of the students in the school yard could hear him clearly. Sai had taught him thoroughly during the 'talk' after all (He is handsome and lots of beautiful girls in the palace. What do you guys think would happen with that recipe? Just Kidding! P)

"..." It made the hentai horde struck speechless and when he surveyed them, some of the boys actually had nosebleeds. He don't want to know what they're thinking. All the female students watching the scene were gossiping the new 'truth' that had just dawned on them at full speed.

"RANMA!!" Akane shouted combined with mini-demon head when she could finally process the meaning of what he just said.

The end result was the resulting beating most of the hentai horde received exceeds their pleasure threshold and Akane send them to the hospital. Ranma was kind enough in helping them go to the nurse office. After that the remaining boys stopped from mobbing Akane in the morning, not wanting the same fate as their comrades. Excessive pain is not enjoyable after all. Ranma decided to made himself scarce since he is not into 'that' after all. Akane also decided to ignore her male admirers for a while after that.

/End Flashback/

In one of his free-time after school he went to visit a book shop looking for a Chinese-Japanese dictionary so that he could start his translation process hoping that the martial art tome he received from the Amazon Tribe would help him to advance further in his art. When he was inside the store, he saw many books and what surprised him was the fact that there are a lot of go related book on one of the shelf in the corner near the section he sought the dictionary in. Finding out that the thick dictionary that contains what he was looking for was easy but when he saw the price it surprised the hell out of him. He ignores the go-related book in the meanwhile.

After thinking back and forth for a while, he took out his emergency cash reserve that he had been saving for a while from the fruit of his odd-jobs in the past. It drained his reserves dry and he won't have any spending money for a while until he could find new source of income. He could only pray that his martial art tome's content is worth the effort he is going to spend into translating it.

* * *

After helping Kasumi around the house in the morning, he told his clueless father and the Tendos that he was going out to train himself. It was the truth as he went for training but he is going to train his go. He decides to visit the go-salon as he had promised before. Ever since Sai had left, he had been missing his usual late-night go session with Sai, his mentor and teacher in go. Playing go reminds him of the good times he had when Sai was still with him.

Even though he began playing go only so that Sai could be happy on the road, his time with Sai has made an irremovable mark in his life as go became a part of his life as Sai did. He had sworn the day after Sai had departed that he was going to show Sai's go to the world for Sai as Sai was no longer with him but he is Sai's student and Sai will continue to exist in his go.

His impeccable memory capacity combined with playing literally thousands of games with Sai made him a formidable go player. But he would not let Sai down by letting his go stagnates and to ensure that he need to play against other Go players.

"Let's see... Over there!" After sprinting on the roof-top with a speed that put a shame to all Olympian athletes, Ranma finally reached the go-salon. "Yup! I'm here!" He leap down to ground level right in front of the go-salon's entrance.

As he entered the go-salon, Ranma found himself being crowded by players who wanted to have a match with him. "Hi everyone! I guess you guys all want to have another go with me huh?", the customers who was surrounding him nods their head. "If you don't mind, perhaps I can offer a challenge. I will go against all of you at once-", he found himself being glared by the player who thought that the boy in front of them is boasting, Ranma adds "Then try me..." he smirked confidently making his older challengers decide to punish the big-headed brat with their go. Wanting to bait them into a training session for him which was his purpose for coming here in the first place Ranma quickly arranged the tables and started the game.

In his last visit he could remember the approximate skill level of the players that is currently playing against him and he is sure that he could handle them just fine. After all, if he want to increase his total awareness and ability to read ahead combined with honing his multi-tasking capabilities, he needs to push himself to the limit like he did when he was training his body.

An hour later, he could see expressions of disbelief on his opponents face. Curious of the new go player in their go-salon, the other watchers decides to have a try against the young man and found themselves dispatched as quickly as their defeated comrades.

After three round of playing multiple go and find himself getting used to the pace, Ranma starts to give his opponents handicaps according to their skill levels varied from 4 stones to 9 stones. Then after a while he found himself playing shidou-go against the other customers as he realized that they could not adapt against his ruthless style and playing seriously would be a slaughter and he won't let himself become a bully. They helped him after all.

The owner of the go establishment decided to let him play for free after the show Ranma gave for the other customers. He felt bad that he is playing for free but the owner just told him that if he continue coming in the week-ends, he knew that after knowing many of his loyal customers will be entertained. Ranma is glad that he does not need to pay for playing go and he decides to play more shidou-go to help the players out.

Most of the customers are older than 40 years old and seeing a handsome young man in red silk shirt that could defeat all of them was very surprising. When they asked him where young man had learned to play go, his expression became sad and told them that he was taught by his friend. They didn't want to pry fearing to offend the young man's feeling and after that they decides to play more go with the weird challenges that the young man gave them.

Several hours had passed as the sky was getting dark and Ranma decided that he need to return home. Saying a brief farewell and telling his new older acquintances that he is going to visit again next week-end around the same time, he quickly roof-hopped to his current residence not wanting to miss dinner.

* * *

**End of Chapter 10**

* * *

**Author's Rants:**

Log 14/07/08 : Another chapter finished. My eye is starting to hurt from staring at my laptop monitor for several hours. I can't wait to let my inspiration to write fades away after all and voila! I need to make a second pass to smooth out the chapter but I think it came out fine. Please R&R to let me know what you guys think of this chapter.

_**HarbringerLady**_ : Yeah, I thought so too. That was why I thought this fic was the fruit of my wacky imagination but what the hell! I could see the possibilities and here it is. My longest fan-fic yet. It's too bad that I didn't have enough time-period in the time-line as Sai left Ranma when Hikaru was 15 years old too. I would be very hard to fit Hikaru into this fic but there's always possibilities I guess.


End file.
